Highschool Of The Dead: A Different Story
by Colossal.Supernova
Summary: Takashi after getting brutally dumped by his girlfriend, returns homes disheartened only to find out that his parents had died in a plane crash. In a desperate attempt to escape the cruel reality he tries to commit suicide but then he is saved by his aunt who takes him away. A year later Takashi suddenly returns but with a great change in demeanor and attitude. TakashixHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Yo guys!

ColossalSupernova here…

So, this is my first attempt at making a HOTD fanfic and I'm very excited about it. So I'm going to give a brief summary about the story below but before that please don't forget to post review about my story so that I can write to hopefully meet your expectations.

Summary:

Takashi after getting brutally dumped by his girlfriend (or former girlfriend) Rei returns homes disheartened only to find out that his parents had died in a plane crash when they were returning home from New York.

In a desperate attempt to escape the cruel clutches of reality he tries to commit suicide but then he is saved bye his aunt who consoles him and takes him away.

Takashi disappeared without a trace after his parents funeral and would not be founded until a year later.

A year later Takashi suddenly appears but with a great change in demeanor and attitude. Read down to find out what happens…

So, that's the summary. I won't take much of your time and will get onto road with this fic. So without any further ado lets begin…!

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

"Mysterious" Important Element

Highschool Of The Dead: A Different Story

Chapter 1: Misery

3rd person p.o.v

The sky was gray and it rained heavily as if the heavens themselves were crying for some reason. Most of people were already inside their homes seeking warmth from their loved ones. But a few were not. One of these people is a young man who stood in graveyard.

Takashi Kumoru stood in-front of two graves with his eyes closed.

'Rukoru Kumoru 19XX-20XX'

'Megumi Kumoru 19XX-20XX'

'Beloved Husband and Wife, Caring Parents, May Their Souls Now Rest In Peace As They Will Be Forever Remembered By Their Family and Friends. God Bless Them'

'Mother… Father...' Takashi's form trembled as choked on a sob. This was a time most unfortunate for him. Yesterday his girlfriend dumped him and that rather brutally and if that wasn't enough when he returned home he learns from his neighbor that plane his parents were in while returning to home from a trip to NY had crashed and even bad their bodies weren't discovered.

Now he stood there in front of their graves dressed in a black tux as heavy rain hit his form, soaking his tux and everything. He knelt in-front of the two graves and placed a bouquet of white flowers between them.

"Mother… Father… I'm sorry… I was a jerk back then. I was so angry that you were leaving me again to go somewhere that I didn't even say goodbye to you. But… I didn't expect this to happen… I'm really sorry… I failed at being a good son..." Takashi said as tears rained down his cheeks. Takashi sobbed and clenched his fists. "But I promise I won't be a failure anymore. I will grow strong and independent and I'll definitely make you both proud… I hope you both will watch over me… I love you Mother… Father… I hope you'll always be together. Goodbye."

Takashi kissed the tombstones as he rose to his feet. He looked at the tombstones one more time and turned. His eyes landed on a figure who has been standing behind him the whole time without him realizing. The figure was a beautiful woman with shiny silver hair styled in a bob-cut, ruby red eyes, rosy lips and a voluptuous body that can make any man a drooling mess. She was dressed in a black tux and professional skirt and was a large black umbrella shielding her from the assault of rain. This woman was Takashi's aunt and also the same person who saved Takashi from himself.

"Aunt Mikoto..." Takashi said slowly as he looked at the woman. The woman in question smiled sadly at Takashi.

"Takashi-kun… Let's go… The things are already packed up and it's time for us to leave" Mikoto said as she gestured Takashi to follow her. "I hope you have said your goodbyes properly"

"I only meet with Uncle Sam and Aunty Anne" Takashi answered. As he followed Mikoto into a black car. Mikoto raised an eyebrow at his answer.

"Just the neighbors aren't you going to say goodbye to your friends?" Mikoto asked as Takashi's eyes hardened as he clenched his fists.

"What friends?" Takashi asked. Mikoto was about to answer when Takashi cut her off. "I don't have any friends… I was a loner and didn't bother making friends… My only friends were Hisashi, Saya and… Rei… I don't want anything to do with Rei or her boyfriend..."

Takashi gritted his teeth as he remembered how Rei dumped him and how Hisashi just watched. He suppressed the memories and took a deep breathe as he looked out of the window.

"And if they are really my friends… then where were they when I needed them the most?… They weren't there to console me at night… you were… They must have heard the new by now… The whole school knows… Where were they at the time at funeral and when I need a shoulder to cry on?… Uncle Sam was there… The bottom-line is they abandoned me… At least Rei and her boyfriend… I tried calling Saya but she didn't pick up" Takashi sighed sadly as he ran a hand through his wet hair looking out of the now moving car.

"She is still probably mad about me leaving on her or not responding to her messages or some petty reasons like that… It's fine I don't need friends anymore.

I got dumped by my girlfriend who thinks I'm just a loser and won't be able to achieve anything my life. My best friend stole my girlfriend and just stood there besides Rei and watched her tear me down… My childhood friend is bitchy and considers me a wimp who is just too pathetic to even take a shot at life..." Takashi closed his eyes as he let out a chilly breathe as he clenched his hands. He opened his eyes and the once warm chocolate brown were now cold brown. "They don't need me… Nor do I need them. I'm gonna work hard, struggle and I'm gonna make myself strong..."

"I'm not gonna drown in _misery_ anymore"

"I'm gonna be a failure anymore"

Mikoto stared at Takashi for a few moments before she let a small smile cross her face.

"You sure have grown a lot Kashi-kun" Mikoto said with a warm smile as Takashi looked into Mikoto's eyes. "You have made a decision and I'm sure your gonna work hard on it, Right?"

Takashi nodded firmly as Mikoto's smile widened

"Good, Then I'm gonna help you in this and I know just the right place to begin with" Mikoto said as Takashi rose an eyebrow in question. Mikoto just smiled and said "Don't worry Kashi-kun~ You'll soon find out~".

Mikoto chuckled as the car race away as the sky begin to clear up.

Phew~

Finally done. So this was just the prologue. In next chapter there is going to be a one year time skip. Takashi is 16 as of now and will be 17 when he returns. But be warned there be a significant change in his character.

Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if you did so please comment and leave a review. I'm a new writer so please go easy on me.

Next Chapter: "Homecoming"

See you soon guys~ Tata~

ColossalSupernova out~


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Guys!

ColossalSupernova back here…

Actually… I don't have anything to say(write). I'm thankful for your kind reviews and encouragement. I really appreciate it.

As I had said that there is going to be a one year time-skip, and Takashi will have same occ chances in his attitude and character. Also he is going to be a strong-brutal badass in this fic.

So without any further ado let us begin...

**I do not own Highschool Of The Dead or are characters. I simply own my plot, my oc and my elements.**

* * *

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

"Mysterious" Important Element

* * *

Highschool Of The Dead: A Different Story

Chapter 2: Homecoming

**Time-skip****: One Year**

3rd person p.o.v

A black car raced down an empty ally of the outskirts of the city. Slowly it came to a stop in-front of a dead end. The nearby foot-light flickered as the door of the car slid open as a young handsome teen stepped out of the car.

The teen looked around 18 has brown hair with black tips, chocolate-brown eyes that held a bored look in them a refined and handsome face that had the same look the eyes had. He has had on a black leather jacket over a silver t-shirt that exhibited his muscular and strong torso. Black denim jeans and black sneakers.

He stretched his hands popping bones and cracked his neck to ease the slight stiffness he felt from the hours long travel. He looked around a bit and sighed.

"At least you could have dropped me near the 'property' or something Koto-chan"

Takashi complained as he turned and bent a bit to stare at the woman who sat inside the car.

Mikoto just sighed as she picked the backpack besides her and threw it at her nephew who easily caught it.

"Please just go Kashi-kun I'm already tired with this traveling and I still have shit to take care of when I return to the den."Mikoto said as she stifled a yawn. She blinked a few times as she stared at Takashi with an annoyed look. "And besides the place isn't that far away."

Takashi stared at her before sighed and pulling back. He wore the backpack as he mumbled "But why do I have to come back to this place again?"

Mikoto shifted towards the open door as she glared at Takashi. "Because it was a part of the deal. You wanted to become strong… you did. You wanted to become smart… you did. You wanted to become independent… you did. You did everything you could out there now it is my order as the part of the deal that you have to go back to highschool, study, make friends, girlfriends, get graduation and enjoy as much as you can."

Takashi simply groaned.

"Really…? But why this place…? You enrolled me back to my old school because?..." Takashi asked a serious expression plastered on his face.

"Because I wanted to…" Mikoto said in a 'matter of fact' tone Takashi's reply was another groan. "Now go before someone sees us… shoo"

Takashi made a face but stepped back and closed the door. He leaned down before kissing Mikoto's cheek she was surprised at first but closed her eyes as she lightly but affectionately patted his cheek.

"By Koto-chan... see you and I love you" Takashi smiled as he pulled back.

"I love you too Kashi, take care and don't try to avoid getting in trouble. Bye" Mikoto waved as the car reversed before driving away as Takashi watched with hazy eyes.

Takashi closed his eyes as took a breath. He opened his eyes and turned towards the dead-end wall. He started running towards the wall before stepping over a crate them jumping on a trash bin and finally vaulting over the wall.

He landed perfectly on his fours but continued running. He was now running on a path that led to the hill that was in the outskirts of the city. He slowed down and steady walked on the dust path that led deeper into the hill. Takashi fished out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

After some walking he came to a stop in-front of an establishment which was hard to make out because of the night and the added darkness of the forest. He flashed light on the plate on the wall besides the closed gate. It said...

"Kumoru Residence..."

Takashi looked at the plate as he reminisced. His father had bought this land on hill and wanted to shift here to live away from crowd, in the nature, in peace. But sadly he never got a chance.

"I pray you have found peace mother… father..." Takashi muttered looking into the starlit night sky. Takashi sighed and shook his head before looked back at the name plate.

"Guess… It's a new start…" Takashi sighed as he wiped the name plate. "I hope I'll make you both proud"

Takashi looked up his eyes filled with determination reflecting in the light of his smartphone. He walked in-front of the gate and with a push opened it. He walked inside closing the gate behind him, on the cobblestone walk-path that led to the door of his new den.

**Timeskip: One hour later**

Takashi sat on the bed of this new bedroom. He had just came out of the shower a few minutes ago as his hair are still wet and they fell on the side of the face giving him a sharp, wet look.

He had straight headed to shower after exploring his new home. His new den turned out to be a three storey modern western house. The ground floor has a large sitting room with luxurious furnishing and a grand plasma TV, a modern kitchen, a library which also furnished and a guestroom. The second floor has three standard bedroom and one master bedroom which was Takashi's, a gaming room and a recreation room.

The third floor was more like a pent house. A single large bedroom whose walls aside from pillars were made of glass. Even the rook was made of glass and it gave a beautiful view of the sky. But the best thing as the pool on the third floor linking with the penthouse/bedroom. While not overly large it was nice with water temperature adjustable.

He had yet to checkout the front and backyard but that he left that for a later time. That aside he was very much pleased with his new den but was very much tired. He had grabbed an apple and a bottle of almond milk from the fridge which was filled with eatables and groceries.

He ate the apple and sipped the last of the milk and threw the bottle into the trashcan near his study. He laid back allowing his body to ease into the softness of this bed. He looked around once again examining his room.

His bedroom was large and beautiful the walls were painted light blue and lavender with white patterns of birds, flowers and clouds. His study was in the left corner near the balcony and besides his bed.

The wall in-front on him had a flat TV hung on the wall and below it was a teak-wood showcase which contained DVDs for movies and Games. On the showcase was the DVD player and a PS4.

On the right side of the king sized bed besides the lamp table was a bookcase containing books and besides it was his cupboard.

'Perfect...' Takashi grinned tiredly as he closed his eye ready to drift into dreamland but was annoyed when his phone buzzed on the lamp-table. He groaned as he reached for phone. He turned on the screen and his scowl faded.

He opened the message.

'Yo Kashi!

Hope you liked the den! Mikoto-chan had asked me to clean up house and fill the house with supplies beforehand and it was no big deal as I was nearby plus Bella helped me. I you'll like the new games because I did! Anyway the your uniform and the books are in the cupboard and I took the liberty of filling the cupboard because… becaause… um… Because it was empty… hehe… you know how crazy I'm about clothes. That asides I wish you luck for tomorrow it's a big day after all. I'll be returning to the nest because Mikoto-chan wants be by her side. Apparently the Yojdo's lackeys have popped back. I swear the are just like cockroaches… Weak, pathetic but persistent and hell lotta annoying!

Anyways wish you luck again and Kashi-kun… Don't miss me that much just give me a call I'll answer as soon as I can K? Great! It's time to go Kashi so… bah-bye!

With lots of love,

Yours faithfully,

Yurika…

P.S. I LOVE YOU!

P.S.S. I LOVE YOU A LOT!

P.S.S.S. I LOVEEEEE YOUU A LOTTTT!'

Takashi just smiled softly as he put his phone away

'That Yurika… She never changes...'

Takashi finally closed his eyes ready to get some sleep.

'It's a big day tomorrow after all.'

With that he drifted into sleep.

**Timeskip: Morning: 5:00 am **

Takashi's eye fluttered open as the alarm on his phone rang.

"Yeah I'm up.. I'm up..." Takashi muttered as she waved his hand over his phone turning it off. Takashi got out of his bed and started stretching trying to flush out the sleep from his system. Which was lot considering he only slept for a few hours.

He dropped down to floor and started doing his morning exercise which consisted 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 75 crunches, 75 vertical push-ups and 7min handstands on each hands.

His workout routine were very extreme considering his aunt was a slave driver who was a Master Martial Artist who had laurels in Judo, Kung-Fu, Krav-Maga and Kick Boxing. Needless to say the days Takashi trained under his aunt left him with broken nose, black bruises and overall sore body by the end of day. And lets not forget about the books he was forcefully fed.

Takashi shuddered lightly halfway through his push-ups. He quickened his pace to finish his workout as soon as he can. He still had to explore the yards and get ready for his first day.

One and an hour later Takashi stood in his backyard sitting on the edge of the small artificial pond with his legs in the clear blue water. His backyard is pleasantly large with multitude of trees and flowers and a pond with Koi fishes.

His Front-yard was moderately large with green lawn stone path from gate to garage for vehicles. In his garage was a red-stripped, black Ford Mustang GT and a Harley Davidson.

Takashi was enjoying the cool air and stared into the morning pink sky as the sun started his trek across the horizon.

"Beautiful..." Takashi muttered. He got up and went inside to take a bath and get ready for his first day.

**Line Break**

Takashi rode down the streets on his Harley. He wore the male uniform and his new backpack but with a few modifications. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up and his right hand was wrapped in dark gray tape. People looked his direction with open curiosity as he speed through roads.

He stopped by a local store to buy his lunch and gums. The cashier who was a girl in twenties blushed heavily as she collected the money. Why wouldn't she? After all Takashi has changed a lot in appearance in just a year.

Takashi was above-average handsome but now he was positively handsome, sexy, hot, you call it. His face has turned more defined and his features more sharper. And his carefree-bordering-utterly-bored look suited him more.

Cashier squeaked out a thank-you for the change that Takashi left for her as he stepped out. Takashi just waved with a thin smile as he mounted his ride and let for school.

**Change Of Scene: Fujima Highschool: **(A.N.: Is the name correct...?)

The gates of the school opened as the students made their way into the campus. Some were enjoying the small gardens while some moved in group cracking jokes. Suddenly their attention was caught by the revering that came from the gates. Everyone turned their attention towards the gate and the were pleasantly surprised.

A rather idol looking teen drove into the campus mounted on his matte-black Harley Davidson which was more likely imported. The faces of the girls heated up at the sight of the teen, the boys looked with irritation or in jealousy at attention he was getting or because of the beauty he rode. The teen made his was towards the parking where the bike of some of the seniors were parked.

Takashi pulled the stand as he unmounted his ride. He glanced around as his eyes landed on a group of seniors who were looking at him with calculating eyes. Takashi's eyes were sharp as he gave them a firm do of acknowledgment. The seniors were surprised but returned the nod.

Takashi made entered the school building as he made his way towards the office to collect his schedule and to meet up with his class teacher. Takashi greeted the lady at reception who blushed lightly smiled.

"...Takashi Kumoru… My schedule miss..." Takashi trailed of.

"Oh! My name is Dana Mizukawa! I'm the new receptionist I just joined here Kumoru-san" Dana introduced herself cheerily. She appeared to be in mid twenties with bright red hair and emerald eyes and a very mature body.

"Just call me Takashi Mizukawa-san" Takashi smiled lightly causing the receptionist to beam at him.

"Sure! Please call me Dana then Takashi-kun" Dana smiled as she handed him his schedule. "And here is your schedule!"

"Thank you very much it was please meeting you..." Takashi took his schedule as he bowed with a small grin "Bye Dana-_chan"_

Takashi waved as he turned to leave. He didn't have turn to know that the young receptionist was blushing brightly.

'She is cute...' Takashi mused the grin still there. Approaching the staff-room he schooled his features into his carefree-bordering-utterly-bored look as he knocked on the door.

"Come in..." Came the reply for a male.

Takashi slid the door open and stepped inside "Good morning senseis, My name is Takashi Kumoru" As soon as he said the almost every teachers eye snapped in his direction.

The teachers who were familiar with him before he left recognized him but the surprise was clearly plastered on their faces.

"Kumoru-kun! Where did you disappear to?!" The P.E. Teacher Miss Yurikawa a pretty woman with short brown hair and athletic figure approached him as she stared at him up and down as the bared tint of pink appeared on her face. "You have changed a lot, and I can't say I'm disappointed."

"I started working out you know..."Takashi grinned in reply. One by one his teachers came to greet him. The only one who didn't were the new teachers and Shido who ignored the whole thing.

"Takashi my boy, It's good to have you back!" A gruff looking man who was the Judo teacher said as he patted Takashi's back. "Here to meet your homeroom teacher I presume, she is over there. But be careful she is rather… Cold"

The gruff man pointed in the direction of a woman in the corner sitting on her assigned place as she worked on her PC. "Thank you Ishio-sensei, I can visit the club right? I want to test it out..."

"Of-course my boy" Ishio said as he went to do his stuff other teachers also let with last one being Yurikawa who gave him a wink with a flirtatious smile.

Takashi approached his new teacher.

"Good-morning sensei. My name is Takashi Kumoru. Please take care of me." Takashi said as he bowed.

"Hmm..." The teacher hummed as she spun her chair to look at him. Takashi was pleased with what greeted him.

The teacher was in her late twenties with curly black hair and ruby red eyes. She wore the light gray version of the formal dress teachers wear which emphasized her figure quite nicely.

"Takashi Kumoru… Yes, I received your file. You disappeared a year ago after your parents demise… Your grades were barely passable before and your physical record is average except you were an active player of the highschool team but you left for some reason. I I'll let you know that am not impressed..." The teacher gazed coldly at Takashi who didn't show any emotion but his eyes turned cold as he stared back into teachers eye. "My name is Kurenai Mizukawa and I am going to be your homeroom teacher for this year and I'll not let one single student damage the whole class's name due to his incompetence. That being said I want 100% effort from you in everything and you will follow the rules. Am I clear?"

Takashi stared at her before he laughed and the whole staff who were subtly listening into the conversation or more likely how Takashi will fare against the 'Ice Queen', were petrified. The expected nervousness, fear and many other thing from Takashi. But for him to laugh in the face Ice Queen? They didn't expect this for even one moment.

Kurenai narrowed her in irritation but was surprised when Takashi's face suddenly turned cold as his cold unforgiving brown eyes looked into hers with such intensity that she had to suppress a chill she felt through her body.

"I agree I haven't been the best student. But, I have chanced a great deal since my parents death and I'll let you know… I am not incompetent anymore. So please, Mizukawa-sensei don't judge me on the basis of my past reports. I'll do my best in everything and I'm going to ace everything that is thrown at me. But… I'll tell you one thing..." Takashi's eyes, if possible, turned more cold. "You can't control me… And don't try to"

Kurenai was shocked. She regained her composure and glared at Takashi. She was about to say something but Takashi cut her off.

"I'll do any task you give me if it regards with my progress but other than that I'll do nothing and what you will ask me to do has to be with both our mutual regard. I won't stand anyone bossing me around. Not you, not other teacher, nor the head master or anyone."Takashi said. "I'm a rebel and I do things that suit me and I won't change my self to suit with things that don't bode well with my being."

The whole staff-room was silent. Everyone was stupefied. The Takashi who they knew could have the guts to speak like this with a teacher.

"You can complain to headmaster all you want but I'm sure my aunt has already cleared things up with him. So, don't bother because it will be a waste of your time." Takashi said as he dropped the bombshell.

The teachers didn't know if he was saying the truth or was bluffing. But, if he wasn't then his aunt must be respectable and powerful.

Kurenai glared at the boy but he didn't back down. Before anything the bell rang indicated the start of the school. Kurenai gritted her teeth but withdrew her glare as she turned to pick up her things. She walked past him towards the door.

"Walk with me Kumoru" She called out as she exited the staff-room. Takashi rolled his neck as he went to follow her. He turned towards the still-stupefied pointed at his watch snapping them out of their shock and waving at them.

Takashi followed Kurenai as she walked with an elegant stride. Takashi glanced around looking for any chances as Kurenai turned her head lightly to gaze at her and she was once more surprised.

Unlike other boys his age or other men in general he wasn't ogling over her bottom. From that she concluded two things. First, he wasn't like other boys, a pervert. Or second, he was a pervert but he hid it well.

She shook her head to focus as she arrived at her class.

"Wait here… I'll call you so that you can reintroduce yourself" She said without turning and entered the class without waiting for a reply.

Takashi stood there as he mused to himself. He knew this was the moment which was going to be one of the hardest of his life. He knew inside the classroom will be his former classmates and his former friends. He knew she was going to be there and he was fully prepared for that. He has managed to move on and grow strong. And now he was ready.

"...Please enter Kumoru-san..." Came the voice of Mizukawa-sensei from the other side.

Takashi sighed as the gripped the knob.

"Alright… Here we go..." And with that he opened the door.

... R...

* * *

Phew…

Finally done. Sorry this took me some time. I have exams going on and lot of shit has been happening to me. Anyways, I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. Because I did while writing it.

If there are any mistakes please tell me and if there is anything I can do to improve my writing and vocabulary then definitely do. I'll gladly do it so that I can improve myself for you readers and my projects.

One other thing I may have forgotten to tell you is that Takashi is going to have a horde of woman gunning for his affection so this fanfic is a TakashixMassHarem.

Also a reader (flo463) has suggested me to gender-bend Kohta. So, I'll be gender-bending Kohta. He is going to be transforming 'chubby' he into a 'sexy she' but I'll keep the personality vastly the same as canon.

Anyway please drop a review and stay tuned. I'll be posting a new chapter soon. Maybe in the summer vacation after the exams.

Next Chapter: "Turned In A New Leaf"

I'll see you soon~ Later Guys~

ColossalSupernova out~

* * *

Pzzzt…

(whispering) Guys… I was thinking of creating a Harry Potter Fanfic. But mine will be different and the my OC is going to be the MC.

I'll drop further details probably in the next chapter.

Ja Ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Guys!

ColossalSupernova back here…

I would like to thank-you guys for the nice and honest reviews. I changed this fanfic from a regular to a crossover fanfic with Naruto. I may have noticed I've added a character from Naruto. Yes, Kurenai Yuhi from Naruto. I choose her because of her status as Ice Queen of Konoha and honestly I think she fits for the role of class teacher. She was the team of Team 8, aye?

Anyways, I'll be adding more characters from Naruto and yes, I'll be gender-bending major male characters from the said series.

Once again thank-you for your encouragement. I hope you like this chapter.

So without any further ado let us begin!

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

"Mysterious" Important Element

Highschool Of The Dead: A Different Story

Chapter 3: Turned In A New Leaf

_Takashi stood there, in-front of the door, as he mused to himself. He knew this was the moment which was going to be one of the hardest of his life. He knew inside the classroom will be his former classmates and his former friends. He knew 'she' was going to be there and he was fully prepared for that. He has managed to move on and grow strong. And now he was ready._

"_...Please enter Kumoru-san..." Came the voice of Mizukawa-sensei from the other side._

_Takashi sighed as the gripped the knob._

"_Alright… Here we go..." And with that he opened the door._

**Now:**

Takashi opened the door as he stepped into the class. As soon as he entered the class, he could here the collective gasps from the students. Takashi didn't as much glance at them, he walked up to teacher as he bowed a bit as a sign of polite greeting. Mizukawa-sensei nodded as she turned towards the class.

"You may remember this young man here. If you do not I'll allow Kumoru-san to reintroduce himself. Kumoru-san..." Mizukawa-sensei gestured Takashi towards the class "… Please introduce yourself"

"Hai sensei..."

Takashi turned towards the class. His calm-bordering-bored-cold eyes scanning the classroom. He was amused by what he saw. Everyone was looking at him with the look of shocked-realization painted on their faces. His face twitched when he saw Saya, Rei and Hisashi.

Saya was looking at him with realization, shock and a bit anger. She quickly regained her composure and glared at Takashi with anger and irritation.

Hisashi was looking at Takashi with realization, shock and irritation. He blinked as his gear started to turn once again. He looked at Takashi with a calm gaze but his eyes carried a tint of guiltiness and irritation.

Rei was staring at Takashi's form in mixture of bewilderment, shock, and a strange glint. She stared at Takashi with her eyes wide and mouth open. A pencil was lying on her desk, it's tip broken, probably because of the impact it faced after falling out of the hand of a shocked Rei.

Takashi shifted his weight on his left leg as he casually looked at class. Most students he could recognize were his classmate before he left. There were few he couldn't recognize like the American girl with blonde hair, styled into pigtails with whisker type birth marks, who was looking at him with curious big cerulean blue eyes.

"Yo… My name is Takashi Kumoru…" Takashi said waving a bit lazily. "I was out with my aunt for a year after… an unfortunate accident… That happened with me"

Simultaneously many cringed. Almost the whole school knew about Takashi's parents death. Most pitied him. Few felt guilty for not going to attend the funeral, while some didn't care or in new students' case didn't know.

"I've done some soul-searching and have returned back. I haven't neglected my education even when I was away so I'm legally skipping a grade and rejoining this class. So, please take care of me." Takashi smiled lightly causing most of the girls to blush, as he bowed politely. He raised his head and the class was startled when his smile suddenly vanished and his eyes turned solid cold. "That being said, I should get some things clear… Firstly, I'm not willing to provide anyone, any further information about where I was, or what I did the last year. The information I gave in the intro will be all you will be getting from me."

The class was stunned to say the least. Many had already made plan to satisfy their curiosity. But the were shot down. A few looked irritated because of Takashi's tone. Mizukawa-sensei just looked on with her brow raised.

"And please don't even try forcing it out of me in any way… I'd rather not hurt you all." He said sighed closing his eye. Class was stunned. Takashi who, almost everyone knew, was a person without guts and used to pull off in any kind of physical situation, this attitude positively surprised them. Few looked with slight anger but froze when Takashi opened his eyes. The gold bronze eyes lacked life or any kind of emotion. "But if anyone of you is idiot enough to try force me I promise you all. I'll return that person in a body bag. Second thing… Don't disturb me. Do not annoy me. I have a lot of patience but somethings I just can't stand. One of them is when someone annoys me when I want to be alone. Try not to do that"

Many looked uncomfortable one of them was Hisashi and a lil-bit Saya. They had noticed the change in Takashi's attitude and knew the best was to do so. Some of students looked positively murderous. These were the bullies who didn't like anyone telling them off and Rei who doesn't seem to have liked Takashi's attitude even a bit. She was glaring at Takashi with anger and… um… anger.

"Last thing and the most important thing…" Takashi said as the class looked at Takashi who's eyes if possible had turned even more cold. "…Don' . "

Takashi's word stupefied the class. Kurenai looked surprised too but was quick to regain her composure but she did look at Takashi with disapproving gaze for using the 'F-Word'. Takashi maintained his cold gaze as he looked at the teens in-front of him, who were either growing more nervous by each passing second or more pissed off. One was about to lash out but the next words silenced her.

"I was a wimp a year ago… And my incompetence has caused me much in one way..." He gazed at the betraying duo who flinched. He then turned his head towards window looking outside thinking about his deceased parents "or the other… ...But I'll let you know this… I've chanced. I've taken my responsibilities and my life seriously and I'm not gonna be a wimp anymore. I won't allow anyone to push me around. You cross me and I promise you'll be sorry"

His tone was cold with a clear edge.

"You fuck with me and I'll snap your bones into pieces. I'm not above beating up anyone to prove my point but I have morals. I'm not a delinquent and I don't pick on innocents… I'll help anyone who needs my help or wants to be well-good friends. But I want you to know that there are some lines you shouldn't cross…" Takashi gazed at the now petrified students one last time before he turned towards the teacher. "That's all I want to say sensei… I'm sorry if I said too much but I wanted to list out some major points…"

Kurenai narrowed her eyes but waved his apology. "It's alright Kumoru-san… Please take the empty seat between Yuki-san and Uzumaki-san… Please raise your hands girls"

"Hai sensei..." Takashi nodded as made towards his seat. He flashed a thin smile towards the two girls, who blushed lightly but smiled back at him as he took his seat. He took out his things as the teacher snapped the students out of their trances and set to began the class.

Mizukawa-sensei started her lecture as Takashi fully paid attention to the class as he failed to notice the stare the girls threw at him. Well four of them.

**Timeskip: **

* Ring-Ring-Ring *

The bell rang as the second period ended. Mizukawa-sensei would take the first two periods everyday for the whole year and most of the students aren't excited like they were before when they saw the eye-candy of a teacher. Mizukawa-sensei cold, harsh and no-bullshit attitude made the whole class shiver. Whole class except a certain protagonist.

Takashi fairly enjoyed the Literature and History class. In his opinion Mizukawa-sensei was a very knowledgeable and wise women. She knew what she was teaching and exactly what words to use so that it was easier for the student to get the picture.

He found her attitude interesting and amusing. There were more than a few times where she tried to intimidate Takashi even going as far as to ask question outside of the syllabus. But Takashi wasn't fucking around when he said he didn't neglect his studies. He knew history of Japan more than an ordinary boy studying in the highschool should know. He was quick and clear with his answer which for a brief moment surprised Mizukawa-sensei before she hummed and walked away, not bothering him for the rest of remaining time.

Takashi picked up his things as he checked his schedule. He has Biology next which required for him to change classes. He slung his bag over his shoulder nodded at the girls and swiftly made his way towards the exit. The students moved to make way for him, not bothering one bit. Rei and Hisashi hastened and ran out intending to catch up to Takashi but he was already out of sight.

**Timeskip**

It was lunch time and Takashi was on the rooftop sitting on the floor his back leaning on the railing, a burger in his hand and two can of juice near besides him. He took a bite and a sip and closed his eyes enjoying the cool breeze and it's feel as it washed against him. The fourth period was Physics and the new teacher who's name he didn't know absolutely sucked at teaching. He went rambling about random topic and was quick to get lost in his own world. Takashi was bored shitless and wanted nothing more than to slap the fuck out of the cracked-in-head-teacher but held himself.

The breeze allowed him to restore the energy he wasted while trying to stay awake and holding himself back from beating the teacher or running away. His musing was cut short when he heard the sound of steady footsteps and a voice which he didn't want to hear this soon.

"Kumoru..." Came the firm voice of a certain pink-haired tsundere who was once his best-friend.

Takashi sighed. He didn't want to talk to her or any of his ex-friends, but he knew he would have to do this sooner or later. He sighed once again as he opened his eyes. He looked directly into the eyes of his childhood and once-bestfriend.

"...Takagi"

They continued to stare at one another. Saya had nicely controlled her face but she failed to curtain her eyes. The anger, irritation and frustration was clearly visible in her eyes. Takashi didn't blink as he took the last bite of his burger.

Saya's eye began to twitch as she gritted her teeth. She huffed as she looked away. Takashi's gazed didn't wander as he finished his drink. Saya took a calming breath and she looked back at Takashi.

"...It has been a while Kumoru..." Saya said.

"...Indeed I has been a while… a year it has been" Takashi said finally withdrawing his gaze as he stood up. "...Why are you here Takagi? Not to welcome me thats for sure..."

Saya glared in reply. The anger and irritation now clear on her face.

"Don't play dumb with me Takashi! You know why I'm here!" Saya screamed. She haughtily walked up to him and got into his his… Or tried to get considering she was shorter than Takashi by a good length. She glared at him harshly and poked his chest with her finger harshly. "Where did you disappear Takashi!? Where have you been since last year!? Do you have any idea-"

Saya's rant was cut short when Takashi walked past her. Saya was dumbfounded before rage surfaced her face. She began shaking due to anger. She gritted her teeth and turned around planning to slap the fuck out of Takashi but was frozen when Takashi was right in her face. She nearly screamed but Takashi put his on her mouth a bit harshly.

"Shut up Takagi..." His tone was even, cold and had a dangerous edge. "I had already made it clear that what I said in the intro is going to be all information you'll get from me… And not a bit more to anyone till I consider him or her close to me..."

Takashi pulled away his hand and turned to leave. Saya gathered her wits and was about to retort Takashi, one step ahead cut her off.

"And before you say your close to me, I'll let you know that I don't consider you close to me… Not anymore..." Takashi said and began trekking down the stairs. Takashi's word shocked Saya to her core. She felt a pang in her heart. She felt a strange pain in heart. But it was quickly replaced by anger that began boiling in her chest.

'How Dare He! How Dare HEE!' Saya screamed in her mind. She clenched her fist and ran down the stairs. She pushed students out of her way. Right now she was in the corridors which was filled with different student. She turned around the wall near the common locker passage. She ran up to Takashi and everyone watched the now enraged self-proclaimed genius pulled Takashi's hand turning him around with a power flick. To everyone's shock and Takashi's surprise Saya pulled her hand back and harshly

* SLAP! *

Slapped him across his face. Takashi touched the part where he was just slapped. He turned his head slightly and saw Saya glaring at him with anger, rage and hate.

"How dare you..." She said in a low voice. Takashi just raised an eyebrow and brushed of the slap as if nothing happened. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!"

Saya's enraged screamed startled everyone. Students and teacher alike were looking at this event with surprised-curious eyes. The betraying duo were also there. Hisashi looked surprised and confused while Rei looked satisfied with how Saya slapped Takashi.

"How dare you say that asshole! Do you have any idea what I went through when you disappeared without a trace! Do you have any idea how worried I was! Gods know how many time I tried to contact you! How can you say that! After all that friendship how dare you say that I mean nothing to you! How Dare You?!" Saya harshly grabbed Takashi by his collar and glared at him with rage filled eyes. "Tell Me! HOW DARE YO-"

Takashi growled in irritation. What he did next shocked every one.

Takashi had enough. He grabbed Saya's offending hands and jerked them startling the girl. But he didn't stop. She swung her and slammed her against the locker harshly but now that hard to break her but enough to stun her.

Saya moaned at the sudden ache that coursed through her back. She regained her senses and found herself pinned against a locker. Her hands above her head pinned harshly by Takashi's left.

"Shut up..." Takashi said in a cold, dead tone which made everyone who heard him shiver. Saya looked more anger and was about to scream but. Takashi cocked his right hand back as everyone's eyes widened. "I said…

Shut The FUCK UP!" Takashi roared as he punched the locker just besides Saya's ear making a loud noise.

* CLING!*

Saya's eyes were wide open. The primal fear clear in them. Takashi's punch had made a slight dent in the locker door and Saya's year were still ringing. She looked into Takashi's eyes and gulped audibly. A cold shiver went down her spine as she looked into his child eyes.

Hand was still against the looker. He found it very hard to control his irritation.

"...I thought that I had made it very clear that there were some lines that one shouldn't cross... I had made it clear that one shouldn't try to cross me..." Takashi said it a voice so cold that everyone who heard him had shivered. Takashi leaned forward his lips near her ears as he whispered in a breathy but lifeless even tone. "...And you did both... Tell me Takagi-san what should I do with you...?

Saya shuddered as she began shaking in fear. Tears of fright made their made towards the corner of her eyes. Takashi released his grip on her as he pulled his head away and stepped back. But Saya remained pinned against the locker with an invisible force called 'Nail Of Primal Fear'.

"Consider this a last warning Takagi... You have slapped me and I'm having urges to beat you up but leave you this time... But remember... Next time you do something like this, I promise you I'll be granting you free to the Intensive Care Unit... Hopefully understand what is better for your being..." Takashi turned to leave, halfway he stopped which caused everyone to tense without looking back he began getting everyone's collective attention. "And as you have brought the topic of our friendship, clear somethings up"

Takashi turned slightly as he spoke "I agree you and I know each other since our we were in kindergarden but not once have I recalled you calling me your friend... I remember hearing from people that even though we used to talk you would deny 'us' being friends and would call me a pathetic wimp..." Saya flinched and all she could do was look down. She wanted to scream and deny all he said but she because she knew he was right. She considered him friend but never had voiced it out and only now she understood how it affected Takashi. "But its cool... It matter to me anymore... But what matters to me now is that you are screaming on me for denying to answer your curiosity by implying that I'm lying bastard going back on our 'friendship' then please tell me... Takagi... If I went back on our friendship... Then how are you any different...?"

Takashi's word shook core. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realised what Takashi meant. She knew deep down that she was at fault but want to except it. Her genius couldn't accept her being wrong and she dreaded what Takashi is going to say next.

All she could was whimper "...N-No.."

The sight of Takagi Saya breaking down shocked everyone. No one was willing to accept what they were seeing. They believe that such a proud girl who didn't like being seen as weak would ever cry let alone have a break down.

"Yes... So you do realise what you did... Are you still trying to deny it...? Having problem accepting it...? Let me help you..." Takashi said his voice cold and dead. Saya heard him and began chanting 'no, no' over and over but Takashi was ruthless as he dropped the bomb "Yes, Takagi it's the truth... You were the one who went back on our friendship not me... You called me a whimp, Didn't recognise me as a friend, Always belittled me and never did you try going out of your way to help me and treated me like your pet dog.."

"NOO!"

"But even after that I put up with your you because you were my first friend... For me at least..." Takashi's eyes glazed over for a second before they became more cold than they were before. He glared at the form of broken-down Saya "But the thing that makes me despise you aren't these reason... That reason is you abandoning me when I needed you the most..." Saya screamed the pain in heart was killing her "Where were you when I needed you the most Takagi?... Where were you when I was at the funeral of my parents?... Where were you when I needed a shoulder to cry on?... Where were you when I was at my lowest, when I needed someone to console me?... "

Saya sobbed and everyone looked on with pity either at Saya or at Takashi. Takashi held his glare.

"...You know what... I want your answer anymore because I know your excuses are either gonna be petty or pathetic... I know almost everyone knew about the demise of my parents but I recall seeing any of you at the funeral... And I care anymore... accepted theit passing away and I hope they've found peace... But the bottom line here is you abandoned me, broke our so called 'friendship' and all I did was making it official and you slapped me for it..." Takashi held his glare for a moment before sighing and turning to leave. "Now go Takagi... I've wasted more energy than what worth this shit was... I want anything to do with you or other betraying idiot... I've come here for a few reasons and it involve forgiving or making amends with you lot... I'm already late as it is for class and I don't want to be near you..."

Takashi turned to leave but not before glancing at the betraying duo who flinched at that. He didn't spare then a second glance and left to find his next class eager to learn something new and forget what happened near the locker.

"...What's Next..."

Phew!

Sorry guys it took me some time... My exams just finished and has left me exhausted and low with nice ideas. I wrote this chapter with the best of my abilities. Sorry this chapter is short but once my PC gets repaired I promise that be getting long chapter every week.

I'll start introducing new gender-bended charters and cannon charters into the story in coming chapters. It will be around 8 chaps before the start of Z-Apocalypse.

Anyways I hope you liked the chap and please post your comments so that I'll be able to write nice and long chapters for your and once again thank you for the support

Next Chapter: A Bloody Confrontation

Pzzzt... Guys you the Harry Potter fanfic I told you guys about. I'm giving you few information about it.

The Main Character is going to be an a supposedly orphaned OC.

He'll have his own brand of magic.

He is going to be OP and will have Mass Harem.

Harry Is going to be a girl and I need a female name that will sound similar to Harry and be a bit catchy.

... I need help! Please some ideas with plot.

Thank you guys see you again soon~

Sayonara~

ColossalSupernova out~


	4. Chapter 4

Heya guys...

ColossalSupernova here~

I'm sorry I couldn't post the chapter sooner because I've a lot thing on my plate lately. I'm hunting for nice training academics, applying for interview and doing a part time job. So, yeah... The schedule is pretty tight...

[Please the excitement of BTS and Blackpink's newest hits wore me out]

I wanna thank you all from the bottom of my hearts for the kind review and comment. Especially flo463, they have been a dear to me. So... Thanks a lot buddy ^_^

Anyways enough of my rambling. Finally here's the chapter and I'm super excited. But be warned though things are about to get bloody.

So without any further ado let us begin

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

"Mysterious" Important Element

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Highschool Of The Dead: A Different Story

Chapter 4: A Bloody Confrontation

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"...452..."

"...453..."

"...454..."

Sweat glistened on the face of the one called Takashi Kumoru who is in his back yard in a handstand position and currently is immersed in his training.

It has been three days since his confrontation with the Takagi heir. Since that incident Takashi has been outright in the efforts he took to avoid Takagi or the betraying duo. It seems that Takagi had finally accepted her fault and has been trying to confront Takashi so that she could apologize but Takashi didn't give her any chance as he hurried out once the class was over and.

It wasn't that Takashi is unwilling to forgive her. It's just that her to be clear of what she wanted when they finally talk to each other.

"...500..." Takashi finished his without and got up on his feet. He sat under a tree as he drank the refreshing drink and wiped off the sweat on his face.

Takashi sighed as he closed his eyes. He leaned back against the tree and enjoyed the cool breeze. He chuckled as a memory flashed across his mind. He reminisced about time he met Saya for the first time, how they played and all sorts of trouble they got into.

Takashi sighed softly as he looked down at his lap with a soft look. No matter how much he tried he couldn't make himself hate Saya. She was his first friend after all and now that he knew that she fainted the second day when Takashi coldly ignored her, he actually felt bad.

He was many things, brutal, ruthless, bastard, manic, many thing but he wasn't a person who played with one's feelings, if he did then what difference would it be between him and his ex..?

Takashi was taught by his mom to care for everyone and how to forgive those who wronged him. Takashi never followed his mother's teachings when she was alive. By following her teachings he could show his love and appreciation for the woman who loved him the most and is not with him anymore. Well he could forgive at least to some degrees because the ideologies the old hermit drilled into his mind often clashed with his mother's.

"...May god bless his perverted soul..."

Takashi prayed with a light chuckle as he got up and headed inside to get a bath and get ready for school.

**Time-Skip**

Takashi entered the classroom and as soon as he did the whole classroom fell silent. Almost everyone look at him warily. Some were afraid of him while some felt uncomfortable with him around and then there were those who didn't care.

Takashi's eyebrow twitched as almost everyone stared at him suspiciously. Takashi sighed as he made his way towards his seat. He sat on his seat and wished his neighbours good morning. Naruko replied instantly with a cherry smile. Yuki also replied but gave Takashi a seductive smile which Takashi fully ignored.

"What class do you have after recess Kumoru-kun?" Naruko asked tilting her head.

Takashi retrieved his stuff from bag as replied without turning "Hmm, Arts I believe..."

"Oh! That's great I've got that too!" Naruko exclaimed.

"... I've Arts too" Yuki said as she checked her schedule before she turned and leaned towards Takashi with a naughty smile "...Looks like we have much in common Takashi-kun"

Takashi just flashed a thin smile and tried to ignore her. Naruko's eyebrow twitched in irritation. Since last two days she was has been trying to befriend Takashi and make him open up to her but then Yuki comes in and with her questionable actions crashes her plans. Naruko didn't know why but she felt attracted towards the strange boy besides her.

While she may look innocent and naïve, it was only a facade under which she hid her true personality. She was in reality more mature and smart compared to kids her age. She knew that the boys beside her was different than other boys.

His attitude was cryptic and blunt. He didn't take shit from anyone and wasn't afraid of anything. While others may think that this was simply Takashi's arrogance she knew in fact that he wasn't arrogant and even if he was she had a feeling that he actually had the power on which his arrogance stood.

She found Takashi more pleasant compared to other boys because he didn't ogle her body everyone next moment. The others boys were pathetic and couldn't stop drooling when they were near her. She never had a male friend because she found them unpleasant and from her mother teachings she came to know that 'All men are beast and the moment they get chance they will pounce on you'. So she didn't like being near men more than a few moments. But for some reasons she couldn't help but feel attracted towards the Handsome brunette besides her. While he did check her out she noticed that his eyes lacked lust or desire and instead she saw appreciation and admiration in them. This caused Naruko to feel warm in her heart and caused her stomach to flutter.

She new that she had to get close to Takashi but this woman over here was making things difficult for her.

"Yuki-baka! How dare you!? Your making Kumoru-kun uncomfortable with your suspicious attitude!" Naruko scolded Yuki who just stuck her tongue out at Naruko. A tick mark appeared on Naruko's head as she clenched her fist. "You little-!"

Takashi attention was diverted from his troublesome neighbours when the door slid open and Saya walked in with a meek attitude. This caused Takashi to sigh a bit. Saya used to walk in a haughty and graceful manner before but after the incident she had become meek. She would be uncharacteristically clumsy and would get distracted easily in the middle of the class. Takashi had noticed even during a fee hilarious moment in class Saya hadn't even smiled even once. She would glance his way and would become more and more depressed.

No one had spared her a second glance after she entered. Takashi noticed that after Saya's change in attitude must of his classmates had become hostile or indifferent towards her. And Takashi new that he was to blame in one way or the other. He needed to do something otherwise he knew that his mother's soul would come to haunt him for being ungentlemanly.

Saya walked in meekly and looked around the class. She got depressed when she saw everyone was ignoring her. She felt like shit.

'Is this how Takashi felt when I ignored him?' She wondered as she sighed sadly. She was about to turn and go to nurse to take rest and try to ease her depression, when she felt a strange tug in her mind.

She turned to look in a particular direction and was startled when she was Takashi looking her way. It wasn't he who startled but his gaze. Saya was startled when she saw that Takashi's eyes didn't have the cold-indifferent look they had before. His eyes were filled with warmth and she couldn't help but get lost into them.

'Meet me afterwards'

His eyes said. Saya was once again startled. Her hands began trembling and when Takashi flashed a small warm smile her way; She knew what he meant! Tears of happiness appeared in her eyes but she blinked them off and nodded with a smile.

'Yes! He is willing to give me a chance!'

Her earlier depression and exhaustion completely gone. She walked to her place and her walk was more confident than the time she came into class.

Takashi smiled as he leaned back into his seat. He noticed that everyone were immersed in their things and didn't notice the small interaction between him and Saya.

More students came and eventually the bell rang. Mizukawa-sensei entered the class and after the greetings the study begin.

Saya secretly glanced at Takashi and smiled warmly as her eyes glistened.

'I'll never hurt you again!'

**Time-Skip**

Takashi was on the rooftop leaning against the railing as he looked into the clear blue sky. The wind crashed against his face and his hair flew wild in all direction. Takashi looked into the vast ocean of the sky admiring the fluffy white clouds. While watching the clouds and pondered if he did the right thing.

'Obviously it was right. Well it is according to mums ideologies Haha... The old hermit would have probably have a indignant expression and would curse me for giving Saya a chance this soon...'

Takashi chuckled. The old hermit would have asked Takashi to make Saya strip into bikinis and do a Photoshop to teach her a lesson. Takashi knee full well that this idea would be just so that the hermit could fulfil his perverted fantasies.

'Haha... I hope you're doing good up there... Pervy Hermit...'

Takashi smiled sadly as he thought about his perverted master. He had lost another important figure in his life a couple of months ago and now he wasn't willing to lose any one else.

Takashi was brought out of his musings when he heard the sound of footsteps nearing and the ceasing. Takashi took a deep breath as he turned to meet his guest.

"...Saya..."

"...T-Takashi..."

The sight in front of Takashi made his heart ache a bit. Saya stood in front of him. Tears falling free from her pretty orange eyes. Her body trembled as she choked out a sob. Her eyes were filled with mixture of sadness, guilt, joy and relief.

"S-"

Takashi barely opened his mouth and he felt a force crash against his body. Saya didn't allow Takashi to begin and leapt onto him and engulfed him in a warm, tight hug. Takashi's eyes softened as Saya begin to cry more openly. Takashi put his hands around her waist and accepted her hug. This caused Saya to cry even more.

"T-T-Takashi... *Sob* I-I'm so sorry!" Saya choked out as she tightened the embrace. "I-It's my fault! It's all my fault! Takashi please forgive me! I'm so s-sorry! I wasn't a good friend Takashi! Hell I wasn't even a friend! I treated y-you like trash and didn't acknowledge you... *Sob* you have every reason to hate me Takashi! You have every reason b-but please give me one last chance Takashi!"

Saya pulled back to look into Takashi's eyes. Her tearful orange eyes glimmering with desperation, love and brute resolve. "I-I'll never hurt you again! Never Again! Please Takashi! If I hurt you again, beat me as you want! Do as you please! I don't c-care if you kill me if I do again! P-Please forgive me! *Sob* I'll never hurt you again!"

Saya tightly clenched her eyes in effort to stop the got tears from flowing but the continued. Takashi could see how desperate Saya was and how guilty she felt. Takashi closed the gap and embraced Saya in a warm hug which caused her to stiffen.

'I would be a cold-hearted bastard if I rejected her now... Even though I am a cold-hearted bastard in a way but never mind that..."

"It's alright now Saya... It's okay. Now that I can see that you really feel guilty I can't stay mad at you anymore." Takashi said in a soft voice. Saya melted in his embrace and new hot tears of joy poured down her pretty face. Takashi allowed the girl to calm down and then pulled back. "We can't get to what we were before because it was baseless to be truth..."

Saya cringed a that. She new it was true. Their past friendship if it can be called friendship was completely baseless. While Takashi cared for Saya and Saya did to Saya hadn't bothered making it public and she knew this was reasonable.

"...But that doesn't mean we can't start over. I'm willing to leave the past behind if you are willing to give your hundred percent and make this right... Are you willing Saya?" Takashi asked deeply looking into her eyes.

"Yes! I am! I'll give my hundred person to become a good friend of yours Takashi!" Saya answered immediately and truthfully her eyed filled with honest determination.

'And maybe even something more...' She added in her heart.

Hearing Saya's reply Takashi smiled.

"... That's good..."

**Line-Break**

After the rooftop confession thing [Joke Reference] Takashi departed with Saya because she had to get ready for her next class (which surprisingly is Theatres) and Takashi had to get going for Arts class too.

So, Takashi was on his way to Arts room. Takashi's heard jerked when he heard a girlish scream and a * thud * following the scream.

'... sounds like a girl trouble...'

Takashi halted his trek and turned. Other students who were in corridors were also rushing towards the sound of scream. Takashi also went along the crowd. After a moment of pushing he was at the front of the crowd. And what he saw made his blood boil.

Three senior students were ganging up and harassing a girl who was probably a junior. The girl had greasy, dishevelled black hair. Her face hidden by large cloudy glasses. He clothes were also dishevelled and were a bit dirty. Takashi noticed that girl's right cheek was red.

'... This bitch slapped her...'

Takashi clenched his fist.

"Ho! Look this otaku-ugly bitch is crying Shin... Haha what should we do now!? She'll complain to the headmaster again! I'm so afraid!" An ugly looking mug with poorly dyed blonde hair and Multiple piercing laughed with a disgusting expression on his face as he harassed the now crying girl with his lackeys.

'...A spoilt little shit?'

"Mizuki-Sama we should teach this bitch a lesson so she knows not to mess with the heir of Kiribane family!" His lackey replied with equally disgusting smile.

'...Kiribane? Heh... So this shit-bitch is that bastard Mifune's spawn...'

"Oho! Nice idea Shin! Binso hold this bitch tightly I'm gonna melt thsi bitch ugly mug haha" Mizuki-Shitty said and the bulry guy held the girl her hands twisted behind her back. Mizuki was cracking his fist. Takashi glanced around looking if someone was going to step in but he was disappointed. Nobody had guts except Naruko who was standing with her teeth clenched and as if she was going to pounce on the shit-face any second.

'Cowards... A small girl has more guts that this overgrown sorry excuses of men...' Takashi thought in disdain as he glanced at the senior prefects who stood there with their heads down.

"Get ready bitch! I'm gonna so hard that you yourself wont be able recognise yourself haha!" Mizuki declared with the same shitty smile as he pulled his fist back. "This will send message that no one messes with Mizuki-Sama"

'... Here I go'

The girl tightly closed her eyes and jerked as the bastard's hand descended onto her face. She waited and waited but the expected pain didn't come instead she heard collective gasps. She slowly opened her eyes and she let out a gasp too.

Mizuki's hand had stopped in the air but this meant nothing to her. The cause of her shock was the person who had caught the bastard's offending hand in a vice grip. This person to her was the most handsome person she hand had the pleasure to see. This person was...

"K-Kumoru-san..." The girl said in startled tone.

"Are you ok?" Takashi asked as he glanced at the girl. He stood at Mizuki's left his left hand in his vice. He didn't wait for and answer as he turned towards the bastard.

Mizuki snapped out of his shock and processed who the person daring enough to offend him was. Mizuki scowled as he tried to jerk his hand back but was unable to.

"Fuck of Takashit!" Mizuki screamed in rage as he called out the name Takashi despised the most. Takashi remembered that he was also the victim of this shits harassment but he was a coward back then and would chicken out. But now the situation was different. Today Takashi was going to prove something.

'No One Messes With Me The Lord Of Kumoru Clan!'

Takashi twisted Mizuki's hand clockwise with suck strength that a sickening *crunch* was heard that caused everyone to shudder. But Takashi was merciless he switched the hold on Mizuki's hand with his left and spun on his heel and buried his right elbow into his face breaking the nose.

He let go of the Mizuki who stumbled back in stunned confusion caused by the pain and blurriness. He looked into his hand and saw blood.

'T-This is m-my b-blood!' He raged.

"You ignorant sh-" He couldn't finished as Takashi's roundhouse kick landed on his face throwing Mizuki off-feet, crashing into the lockers and getting knocked out cold.

Pin-drop silence could be heard. No one dared make a sound. Everyone was shocked to their core. But none other than the girl in trouble and Naruko Uzumaki.

Naruko was going to step in herself but was shocked when Takashi moved in to save the day. She was worried that Takashi would get hurt as she thought he wasn't a fighter. Imagine her surprise when she witnessed Takashi knocking out a Karate Black-belt Mizuki in just three moves.

'Even I can't do that... And his movements were flawless and calculated' A trained martial artist like Naruko could observe what ordinary people couldn't.

"Not so tough are you?" Takashi sneered at the downed Mizuki in a mock tone.

"M-M-Mizuki-Sama! You bastard! You've made a big mistake!" The grunt Shin raged trying to put up a fake brave facade but it mightily failed as his legs were shaking. He then turned trying to scram in a hurried manner. "W-We will remember this Kumoru. You'll regret this! Pick up Mizuki-sama we are leaving!"

The grunt tried to scram, drenched in cold sweat.

Keyword: Tried.

"Where the hell do you think your going you spineless shit..." The cold, dead tone of Takashi gave everyone chilling goosebumps. But the most terrified was Shin. He felled chills traveling up-down his spine. He shakily turned his head and when he did he nearly spoiled his pants.

Takashi looked demonic. His eyes shadowed a cruel, demonic smirk painted on his visage. His hands clenched tight and the veins bulged mightily.

'M-Monster!'

"You bully a nice girl. You trample those weaker than you. You walk around doing things as if you fucking own the school. And now that you know you're defeated. You want to scram? Want to walk away?... You think I'll let you walk away? * Chill * No I won't let you..." Takashi slowly looked up. His eyes cold and his pupil shrunk. His demonic smirk widened and his unusual canines on display. Bulging veins were visible on his muscular neck and his temple. He was nightmare. "...Your bullying ends here and now and just for measures I'm do something that will send the message why you should be afraid of me from now on... I'm gonna beat you so hard that you yourself wont be able to recognise your ugly mug you call face... Brace yourself..."

"For the punishment!"

**C.L.I.F.F.H.A.N.G.E.R**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Phew finally done... 3000+ words. Longest chapter I've written so far. Srry guys for the short fight scene. I actually didn't want to write an action sequence until the Canon beginning but I wanted Takashi's character to display a domineering and strong side. So to make a point I wrote this scene. I promise you next chapter will have another sequence.

This fic is gonna be different from other HOTDxNaruto fanfic. There are going to be criminal organisation, gangsters and more. I read a manga called "The Last Human" a fee days ago and it had such huge impact on me that I modified the Universe setting. For hints/spoilers you'll need to read the manga.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I did while writing it. Hehe... I'm going to my grandma's place soon and I may be or may not be able to post frequently. If I don't please forgive me. I'll try my best to write and post the next chap ASAP.

Please drop your honest review so that I can improve the quality of my work. If you have any ideas or suggestions regarding the story of it's elements please say it in comments or just DM me.

Once again thank you all for your support and encouragement.

Next Chapter: "Are You Sure You Want This?"

Pzzzt guys...

I got a couple of ideas for FemHarry name but the most I liked was Harleen and Harley but I'll go with Harleen (many thanks to Devilboy101 who suggested the name).

Guys if you have any suggestions or wanna discuss about the Universe Setting of this HP fanfic please pm me I'll be very happy to listen to them.

Thankyou guys and hope to see you soon~

Sayonara~

ColossalSupernova out~


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya Guys...**

**ColossalSupernova here~**

**I'm soooo soooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyy guys! T-T! I couldn't post a new chapter sooner because I'm was at my grandparents place in the mountains. And I couldn't use internet much due to obvious problems. But I enjoyed a lot in the lap of nature. *Sigh* is was nice. Anyways I'm back from the dead and we'll be getting on the story in a few. **

**Before that I wanna thank you all for your honest reviews and support. I hope that you continue supporting me in the future too. Haha...**

**So without any further ado let get this show down the road...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

"Mysterious" Important Element

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Highschool Of The Dead: A Different Story

Chapter 5: Friends?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Takashi slowly looked up. His eyes cold and his pupil shrunk. His demonic smirk widened and his unusual canines on display. Bulging veins were visible on his muscular neck and his temple. He was nightmare. "...Your bullying ends here and now and just for measures I'm do something that will send the message why you should be afraid of me from now on... I'm gonna beat you so hard that you yourself wont be able to recognise your ugly mug you call face... Brace yourself..."_

_"For the punishment!"_

**Now:**

Takashi took a menacing step towards the shitty shit Shin but the burly guy Binso moved in between and tried to stop Takashi.

.

.

.

Keyword: Tried

"You think you are strong Takashit!? Come here I will sho-" He didn't get to finish because Takashi moved around and got behind him grabbed him in a crushing grip and with a grown executed a German Suplex and slammed the burly guy into the locker knocking him out.

Everyone gawked at the display of might as Takashi Suplexed a guy who was a head taller than him with ease.

"Don't ever call me again" Takashi said as he pressed his foot onto the downed head of the useless sack of meat. He stomped for a few more times making the meat bleed then suddenly stopped. He turned his head slightly and looked at Shin who now has fallen on his ass. His pupil has Diluted in a small dot and his eyes as wide as bowls.

He got of the meat and started walking towards the downed grunt who was not crawling to get away from the beast who was stalking towards it's prey.

"NO! Get away from me! Get away from me you MONSTER!" Takashi raised his leg and with a look of indifference stomped the head of the shit-Shin making him slam into the cold ground breaking nose few teeth and successful knocking him out.

He looked at the weak shit and released an huff of irritation. Before anything he heard the someone clapping. He turned his head and silently groaned in displeasure at what he saw.

The most bastard teacher Shido came out from the crowd clapping with a smug smirk on his face. From his face Takashi knew what he was planning.

'You think you can order me around?... I'll show you...'

Takashi turned towards Shido, his hands in pocket and a look of boredom-indifference on his face. Shido's eye twitched violently at the clear lack of respect.

'Arrogant brat! Shits like you never lasted a day before me'

"Well, well, what do we have here?... A rogue, arrogant student beating up his senior just for fun... Looks like I'm at right time to punish the rouge for the safety of other students" Shido said dramatically as he raised his hands and then pointed at Takashi. "Insolent rogue, come here and kneel down before and then I might consider letting you study here for the future if you don't be prepared to get expelled for the school Hahaha!"

Shido laughed like a manic and everyone looked at Takashi with pity while some looked down in anger. Naruko clenched her fists in anger and gritted her teeth. The only reason she didn't openly act against Mizuki was because this shitty excuse of teacher, Shido was the guardian of Mizuki and did everything he could to shield Mizuki. Even the headmaster couldn't get involved directly because Shido with his influence managed to get rid of evidences or witnesses. She cursed herself as she couldn't do anything and lowered her head in shame. She didn't want to watch Takashi get humiliated.

Takashi looked blankly at Shido for a few moments causing the man to stiffen slightly. He sighed slightly as he began walking towards Shido. Shido's smirk widened as began to laugh.

"HAHAHA! That's right kneel before like the dog you are! HAHAHA! Knee-" Shido suddenly stopped his face devoid of colour. His lips trembled and tears welled up in his eyes. He shakily looked down and his eyes widened in horror. He the slowly raised his head to look in front of him.

Takashi now face to face with Shido just smiled playfully as if looking at a child. As he asked.

"Not so tough are you now?"

"KYYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shido screamed like a little girl as he fell on his back his both hands clutching his wounded future.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in crowd cringed and nearly every male's had unconsciously travelled down to guard their little brother. Everyone suffered and looked at Takashi theirs eyes filled with mixture of horror and admiration.

Few moments ago no one had expected Takashi Kumoru to brutally salvage Shido of his future and knee him right in the baby makers. Naruko's body twitched as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruko lost it and began laughing and rolling on the ground clutching her stomach.

"Pfff"

"Heh?"

"Kuh"

And on the cue.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Nearly everyone busted out in laughter. Takashi just looked at the down figure of Shido with a solemn look but the amusement was clear in his eyes, mocking him.

"Y-you... Y-you dare attack a respectable teacher!?" Shido managed to wheeze out and the cried in pain as his balls bleed in pain.(Not really.. he would have died... Just a way of sayin') He looked up at Takashi, his face displaying a mixture of pain, loathing and hate. "I-I swear! I-I swear I'll make your life a living hell"

Shido words were enough to shut up everyone. Now that every one was sober their faces were grim as the hoped that Takashi would suffer less.

Takashi just raised an eyebrow before pulling his left leg back and.

*Baam*

*Crunch*

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Shido let out another scream and almost everyone trembled looking at monster known as Takashi Kumoru. Shido wailed and rolled around both of his hands clutching his bleeding-broken nose.

It was truly a pathetic sight. Shido's face was bruised his glasses and nose broken as blooded seeped out of his nose and mouth. (He bit his tongue). Yes, Takashi's causal kick did that to him.

Takashi stepped on the teacher's head and twisted his foot applying pressure causing Shido to wail more loudly.

"Measly cockroach... You think that you can make my life hell? Bitch please, I dealt with people who are more powerful that you on regular basis and you don't scare me on bit. Heh? The nerves of roaches these days."

Takashi lifted his leg and knelt down in front Shido. He grabbed a fist full of his hair to lifted him up to his eye level.

"And you know... No matter how much you try, you can't get me expelled, you wanna know why?" Takashi asked Shido as everyone looked on with interested. Takashi released his grip and stood up dusting his hands.

"Well let me reintroduce myself once again... My name is Takashi Kumoru-Taganebashi, The lord of Kumoru and Taganebashi Clan and the heir of Rioting Black Dragon Group..." Takashi dropped the bomb and everyone was petrified. Naruko's eyes widened and her legs started trembling. "That means I'm the sole heir of the most dangerous family in whole Japan"

Takashi stood there a look of cold indifference plastered on his face as he tore away the warping of his right hand to reveal a tattoo of colossal dragon that seemed alive and coiled around his hand.

"T-This m-mark! N-no it cant be!" Naruko trembled as a smirk appeared on her face "So it's true... Mom will be ecstatic to know about this."

**Linebreak**

Headmasters Office

Takashi stood in the headmasters office leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. He was had came to meet the headmaster but they weren't present at the moment so he decided to wait for them to return.

Takashi open his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps and looked towards the doors. He heard something so he stressed his ears to hears what it was.

"-so he is waiting inside?"

"Yes, Senju-Sama... He has been for sometime now... I don't think it's a good idea for you be in the same room as Taganebashi-Sama alone... Do you wan-"

"Don't sweat too much Shizune-chan... I'm sure I can handle whatever the brat has to offer... Don't worry... Plus I'm not going alone, Kurenai-chan is coming with me inside, right Nai-chan?"

"Of course Senju-Sama. I am his class teacher after all."

Takashi's eye twitched at the brat comment but he quickly schooled his features as the door opened. He raised his eyes at the sight which greeted him.

Standing in the door was a very beautiful woman who appeared in her middle 30s. She has golden blonde hair that are styled in twin pig-tails. A beautiful visage, with almond shape, honey-gold eyes, pink lips and a diamond shape mark in the centre of her forehead. She also rocked a very mature, voluptuous body with a gigantic rack.

She stood there with an amused expression as she playfully smiled at him.

"Like what you see Taganebashi-Sama?" She asked stressing on Sama with a seductive tone.

"None of that Headmistress. I prefer to go by Kumoru or Takashi and to answer your question I'm just surprised..." Takashi chuckled lightly as but then his eyes flashed as he pinned the lady with his sharp gaze. "I wasn't informed by my aunt that the Patriarch of Azure Wolves had taken over the school."

The lady tensed as the male before her looked over trying to figure her out. Thankfully before anything happen Kurenai Mizukawa stepped.

"Clam down Kumoru." She said firmly but she instantly regretted it as Takashi pinned his cold gaze on her being. Takashi maintained his gaze for a good whole minute then with an audible groan withdrew his glare.

"Shit... I need a drag"

**Time-Skip **

Takashi sat in front the blonde woman who sat behind the headmasters desk. Her name is Tsunade Senju, the current Patriarch of Azure Wolf group, a powerful family who have a large influence in Tokyo city.

"Like I said the last principal was died in uncertain circumstances and the family supporting the school called in a favour and I became the headmistress." Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair. She wouldn't admit it out loud but she was a bit intimidated by the boy-no, by the man sitting before her. She didn't know what happened to him but he wasn't like any other teenager she had come across, his attitude and body language was that of an experienced professional who has been these type situation multiple times.

'Maybe the death of his parents changed him. But still something doesn't seem right... The death of my parents didn't do this to me' Tsunade's head pulsed with pain and she gave up on trying to figure out the male in front of her.

Kurenai who was behind Tsunade had a conflicted look in her eyes. Even she didn't know what to think of Takashi.

Takashi huffed and looked away in irritation. He was irritated because his aunt failed to give him such an important piece of information. If he knew that the headmistress was the had of a gang family. He would have been more cautious. He knew that now he would be in constant watch of this woman or her underlings.

'The fact that my class teacher is also the head of a minor gang and underling of Senju only makes the matter worse.' Takashi groaned inwardly. He sighed and then looked at Tsunade with irritation. "Then please tell me why you didn't deal with the study excuse of teacher, Shido and the shit spawn of that bastard Mifune?"

"You know that asshole too?" Tsunade and with a mildly surprised look but looking at Takashi's face she sighed. "Look kid, I want to bash the ass's face as much as you want believe me. But the only problem is that I don't have enough evidence or witness. That bastard really slimy and manages to turn the tables wherever I think I've cornered him. And the golden mink treaty prevents us from having a gang war."

"And you beating his spawn has made the matters worse. I am frustrated because I have to lookout if he comes barging in demand you head and my dignity for his meal." Tsunade growled in frustration and Takashi looked at her with a frown.

"Then are you telling me that I should have just watched those assholes as the beat the life out of the poor girl?"

"No! That's not what I meant! It's just that- Arghh I don't know what to say!"

'Is she really a Senju?'

Takashi sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black pendrive. "Here" He called out getting Tsunade's attention and tossed her the pen-drive which startled her but she caught nothingness. She looked at the pendrive and then at Takashi with a confused expression. Takashi sighed but explained. "You said that you are more than willing to take out the asshole and pound his ugly mug, right?"

"Well, yeah... But I don't hav-"

"Well you have now" Takashi said pointing the pendrive as both the ladies eyes widened. "Just don't ask how I got this. Normally I would have gotten rid of the shit myself but I'm still trying fit in plus I have other matters to take care of."

Tsunade's have trembled in excitement as a strange fire burned in her eyes. Takashi got up from his seat and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Alright now that I have my answers I take my leave... I just hope that you'll get rid of that dirt..." Takashi said as he turned to leave. But stopped as Tsunade called out for him.

"Taganebas-No... Takashi-kun..." Tsunade called out as Takashi turned. Tsunade smiled sincerely as she looked at him with respect and gratitude. "Thank you very much... If there is anything I do then please tell me and if I'm not available then please Kurenai-chan here know"

Takashi gave her a light smile and turned to leave. "Rest assured If I need something I'll definitely let you know... Tata~" Takashi waved lazily without turning and left the room.

Takashi smiled as he stared walking towards the nurse's room to check up on the girl who he remembered as Kyouki.

'Even though she is not like the Senjus I have heard about she is quite pleasant. Haha... We may get along just fine'

As soon as he finished his thoughts he heard the sound of a demonic laughter.

"MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH! FUCKING FINALLY! SHIZUNE BRING OUT THE DAMN SAKE! IT'S CELEBRATION TIME! I CAN FINALLY POUND THAT SHITTY MIFUNE INTO COW'S SHIT LIKE THE WORM HE IS! I'LL CASTRATE HIM AND THEN I'LL FEED HIM HIS OWN DIC-"

'Or not'

Takashi couldn't help but sweatdrop at the last part. He shook his head and sped towards the nurse's office.

He knocked at the door and entered when he heard a muffled 'Come In'.

Takashi entered and looked around the room. It was like any other ward. Long room, white walls, green curtains, and 8-10 beds. Looking around his eyes landed on the current sole occupier of the room what surprised him was that she wasn't wearing those ugly glasses and her hair were tied into a loose bun.

"Kumoru-kun!?" The girl squeaked out in surprise as her face now covered by a pretty blush.

"Please call me Takashi" Takashi said as he walked towards the girl.

"Then call me Kyouki!" Kyouki said quickly and her eyes darted around the room not knowing what to do. She squeaked in shook when Takashi gently touched her chin and raised it. She became as red as a ripe apple as Takashi's face was dangerous close to hers. She bit her lip as she looked into his warm golden-brown eyes and tried to keep her together from getting lost into them.

"You know you had passed out due to exhausted and shook so I carried you here" Takashi said gently.

"C-Carried M-Me!?"

"The nurse seemed to know you and was quite wary of me. You know she didn't withdraw her death glare until I explained what happen to you" Takashi said as he gently tilted her face to look for bruises but thankfully she had none except the slap mark which was treated and would fade away in a couple of days. "So how are you now?"

"I-I am fine Takashi-kun. Naomi-san said that I just needed to rest." Kyouki said looking down and fiddling with her uniform. She then nervously looked up at the handsome visage of her hero. "T-Thank you for saving a nobody like me even though didn't have any reason to do so!"

Takashi raised an eyebrow before he chuckled lightly and put a hand over the girls head who stiffened at touch.

"What are you talking about Kyouki-chan? Why do I need a reason to save a pretty girl in danger?" Takashi joked but he was sincere. He could relate to Kyouki. He too was a loner after all. "Aren't we friends, Kyouki-chan?"

Tears of joy appeared in Kyouki's eyes as she broke into a tearful smile. She knew what he meant.

_'Will you be my friend?'_

"Yes! We are friends Takashi-kun!"

_'I'll forever be your friend!'_

Takashi just smiled as he helped Kyouki get up and collect her things. After meeting the nurse who teased Kyouki for being lucky to have a strong caring boyfriend which caused the girl to splutter nonsense they left for home.

Takashi insisted on dropping Kyouki to her home. Kyouki tried to deny but after a few unsuccessful tries she gave up and agreed.

So here they are on the streets of the city as Takashi drove his ride and Kyouki sat behind him tightly clutching onto him.

Kyouki looked at Takashi's face from behind and remember what he said to her when they were walking in the corridors.

_'You look really pretty without those ugly glasses.'_

_'R-Really!?'_

_'Yeah... You should get rid of those and try contacts instead and yeah, use a nice hairband or something to put your pretty face on display. I'm confident many guys will be falling for you the second they see you'_

_'T-Takashi-kun! Y-You shouldn't say s-such lies!'_

_'Eh? But I'm being truthful... You really are very pretty'_

She kept looking at his face with a pretty pink hue on her cheeks and smiled. She reached up and removed her glasses. She flicked her hands, tossing the ugly glasses away. She tightened her grip on Takashi and rested her head on his back.

'I've fallen for you, Kumoru Takashi-kun'

**Linebreak**

"This is my home Takashi-kun... My parents are usually out of country so I'm mostly alone. B-But it's not unpleasant or anything like that. I like being alone." Kyouki muttered the last part as looked down. They were infront of Kyouki's home which was a two storey above-average house. Kyouki has gotten off the bike and is facing Takashi who is still on it.

"Eh? Silly girl don't say that" Takashi said as Kyouki looked up in confusion. "Nobody likes being alone. It's just that we are so used to being alone that we begin to think that we like being alone. But in reality nobody likes being alone. Everybody wants and desires someone with whom they can talk to, relate to. Have fun, share stories and shoulder each other in the best and even in the worst of time."

Takashi looked up with a distant look then he looked down toward Kyouki with a small grin.

"And you don't need to be alone anymore because you have got me and I'm sure you are going to make a lot of true and great friends. Tell you what? Come meet me on the rooftops tomorrow during recess, I'll introduce you to my childhood frien-"

Takashi couldn't finish as Kyouki suddenly glomped him. Takashi looked down as his eyes softened as the girl cried into his shoulder. He patted her back soothingly. After a few moments Kyouki pulled back with a grin.

"Thank you so much! Thank you so, so much!" Kyouki said "I'll be there Takashi-kun"

"Great! I'll see you then Kyouki-chan..." Takashi smiled as he kicked the bike start. "Goodnight Kyouki-chan"

"Goodnight Takashi-kun!"

Kyouki watched as Takashi rode of to his home. She suddenly remembered something and frowned.

"I forgot to take his number... No prob! I'll just get it tomorrow!"

Kyouki smiled with a blush and walked inside her home to take a nice shower and mastr-I mean think about a certain someone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Phew~**

**Yo guys. Sorry if you think the chapter is short or not up to the mark. You see, another reason I couldn't post soon was I've been running low on ideas for a while. So... I decided to take a deep breath, take a book, take a pen and started writing out the timeline with plot marks and so I have got some pretty nice ideas now. So please expect more chapters this month.**

**Harem So Far Planned: (Confirmed)**

**1\. Saya**

**2\. Kurenai**

**3\. Dana (The receptionist)**

**4\. Kyouki (Fem Kohta)**

**5\. Mikoto (His aunt)**

**6\. Naruko (Fem Naruto)**

**7\. Tsunade**

**8\. Saeko**

**9\. Yuki**

**10\. Bella (OC)**

**11\. Yurika (OC)**

**12\. Kushina**

**So, guys I think I'll put the HP fanfic on hold for sometimes. Apparently my research isn't enough so I may not able to write a decent fanfic. So I'm gonna research for some while then proceed with the HP project.**

**Well that's all. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I worked hard on the Kyouki part I hope you liked it. Please don't hesitate to drop a suggestion and thank you all for all this support as well. Love you guys. **

**Stay tuned~**

**ColossalSupernova Out~**

**Sayonara~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo Guys CSN here~**

**I hope you guys have been doing well. Before we get started I want to thank you guys for all the support you've been giving me and my story. I really love and appreciate you guys.**

**I have updated the harem and the list is down. I hope you'll like it. [I know you'll like it ;-)]**

**1\. Saya Takagi**

**2\. Kurenai Mizukawa**

**3\. Dana Mizukawa**

**4\. Mikoto Taganebashi**

**5\. Naruko Uzumaki**

**6\. Tsunade Senju**

**7\. Saeko Busujima**

**8\. Yuki Miku**

**9\. Bella Fernandez**

**10\. Yurika Taganebashi **

**11\. Kushina Uzumaki**

**12\. Rei Miyamoto (confirmed)**

**13\. Yuriko Takagi **

**14\. Shizuka Marikawa**

**15\. Rika **

**16\. Kyoko**

**17\. Mei Terumi**

**18\. Kyouki Hirano (fem Kohta)**

**So these 18 female are definitely in the harem and there's no changing it. I'm apologize to those guys who don't want Rei in the harem. I added Rei because the number of people who wanted Rei in harem out voted those who didn't by a huge margin. 16-3. - so you see I had to add Rei and I personally wanted her in harem too :-P.**

**So without any further ado let's get the show down the road...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

"Mysterious" Important Element

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Highschool Of The Dead: A Different Story

Chapter 5: Do You Really Want To Do This?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Next Day Morning**

Takashi walked towards the class with his left hand shoved inside his pocket and his right hand supporting his bag over his shoulder.

He internally smirked when he saw other students flinch and squirm uncomfortably whenever he looked their way. Whenever their eyes met his they would instantly withdraw and trying to look cool and indifferent but their sweaty face and shaking legs didn't help the image.

There were even those who would immediately change their destination mark and run as fast as they could to get away from the Taganebashi Lord. These were the bullies and those who had wronged him in the past.

There were also those who tried to make befriend him or entice him through varieties of means. Like the fourth year senior female who winked at him and smiled seductively. Takashi just smiled lightly and waved at her not stopping a bit.

These wasn't unusual for him. Since last few months he has gotten used to this. Due to him the lord of Kumoru and Taganebashi clan attracted the attention of all kinds of people. He has gotten used to the fear, flattery, admiration and hate that came along with the title of the Lord of the two clan.

Takashi entered the class and made his way to his desk. Other student nervously scrambled to make way for Takashi. He greeted Naruko and noticed Yuki wasn't present. Takashi raised an eyebrow and Naruko shrugged in reply.

Takashi shrugged and sat on his place, looking of the window, waiting for the class to start. He turned his head and suppressed a groan when he saw who was standing in from of him.

Bingo! You guessed it right.

Standing in front of him was his ex-girlfriend and childhood friend Rei Miyamoto. Rei stood in front of Takashi with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face.

"What a fucking unpleasant surprise Miyamoto-san" Takashi said with a lazy look as he put his elbow on his desk as he rested his face on them. Rei flinched at his no shit tone. She suppressed the bad feeling his gut and looked into Takashi eyes only to flinch once again. His eyes looked so unfamiliar to her. There was nothing in them. Not a single sign of emotion. And that's what scared her the most. There wasn't even anger or hate in them like she had expected. She snapped out of her trance when Takashi spoke. "Tell me Miyamoto-san, why did you decide to grace me with your presence"

Naruko snickered to herself. Takashi didn't bother to curtain his sarcasm or displeasure even a bit. She liked this attitude of his. There aren't many who are honest to themselves to this degree.

Rei's eyebrow twitched violently at the obvious disinterest laced in his words. She clamed her nerves trying no to explode.

"Takashi we have to talk" Rei stated seriously.

Takashi just raised an eyebrow before he leaned back into his chair and closed his eye.

"I'm afraid there is nothing to talk about, Miyamoto-san" Takashi stated and before Rei could blow up he opened his eyes and the not cold eyes glared at Rei with such intensity that caused her to take a few steps back. " And one more thing lady, we are not on the first name basis. So don't act all buddy-buddy calling be Takashi and what not. It's Kumoru-san to you, Miyamoto-san"

The tension rose in class as everyone sensed Takashi's irritation. Rei sweated as she took step back to retreat but couldn't she bumped into someone. She turned a bit and saw this someone was her boyfriend Hisashi Igo and sighed in relief. Takashi just growled in irritation.

"This is no way to talk to your childhood friend Takashi. I see that you have become arrogant whe-"

"Take your shit to someone who wants to listen Hisashi. And you telling me how to talk is rich because aren't you the one who badmouthed about me to this girly here and to my parents when they were alive, huh?" Takashi spoke harshly as he stood up and walked towards the two betraying-duo, Rei who got behind Hisashi and Hisashi who flinched at his former best-friends cold tone. "And you remarked Rei as my _friend_. I dunno if you purposely leaving out the fact that she was my girlfriend whom you stole or just forgot about it as the whole drama of Rei tearing me apart was so uneventful and unmemorable that you forgot about it."

Both of he person flinched at the cold words of their former friend and the truth that they carried in them. Hisashi gathered his courage and glared at Takashi.

"Shut up Takashi! That's enough! I won't take tolerate your disrespectful attitude towards the class representative. You bow down and apologize to me right here and right now and just you know I didn't steal her from you she came to me because she was tired of you, you pathetic asshole!" Hisashi spat out in anger not minding his words. Rei looked on in shock as Hisashi in a fit of anger pushed all the blame onto her. Takashi stopped dead in his track as he looked at them blankly before he looked behind the duo.

"Yo sensei! You heard the Rep swear didn't ya!" Takashi grinned. Hisashi's eye's widened as he turned back to save his skin.

"Sensei! I didn't mean... it?" Hisashi blinked in confusion. There was no one behind him.

"Pfft. You really fell this?" Hisashi heard Takashi chuckle behind him. He jerked and turned only to double over gasping for air as Takashi buried his fist into his gut. "Bitch, you think you can go ordering me around because you are a small class representative? Bitch please I'm a fucking mafia head. You wanna know why I'm the heir of the biggest and the most dangerous group in the world? Let me show you"

Takashi removed his fist from Hisashi's gut and wrapped his fingers around his neck and with a growl he lifted Hisashi up making him choke and gasp for air. Everyone gasped in shock at the brutally. They couldn't believe how a highschool student who was so kind and warm turn into a cruel and brutal monster.

Rei snapped out of her shock and pulled on Takashi's jacket and sleeves to make him let go of Hisashi who was failing his hands.

"L-Let go him you bastard! I-I said let go of himyou monster!" Rei screamed as she tugged hard but Takashi didn't bulge a bit. He just raised an eyebrow. Rei glared at Takashi with tears at the corner of her eyes "L-Let go of him! If you don't let him go, I wil-I will tell my father about this and he won't forgive you for this!"

The time seemed to stop as everyone looked on in with nervous faces. Even Naruko looked uncomfortable. Rei's father, Captain Arato Miyamoto was a respectable and influential policeman and gangster families like the Uzumaki and Uchiha had a cats and dogs relationship with the police. She knew Takahashi must be well connected but she wasn't that certain.

"Heh? Bring your daddy in?" Takashi asked with an amused smirk as Rei held her glare. "I can definitely see that you are your father's daughter"

Takashi jerked his hand and tossed the almost unconscious boy away as he fell onto the hard floor coughing and gasping for air.

"What do you me-" Rei started wanting to question Takashi's last statement.

"I mean you really are like your father, you share his trait and are very similar to him." Takashi said but Rei still looked on in confusion. "The same orange eyes, the same fiery temper and above all... The tendency to betray their partner and leave them to pick themselves up"

Rei's eyes widened in shock and realisation. She knew what he was talking about and tears began to gather in her eyes.

'Am I really like him in that way? No! It can't be! I can't be!'

Rei's legs quivered as she tried to stop her tears, wanting to suppress the resurfacing memory.

It was after a month she had brutally dumped Takashi and he had disappeared. She was worried that he had committed suicide and feared the blame would fall on her but came to know that his parents died and he disappeared without a trace. She felt a little guilty somehow but she forgot about him quickly because she had her new boyfriend who was more caring. He even bought her new gifts every weekend. It was kind of annoying when he tried to kiss her when she wasn't ready. She had to repeat that she wanted her first kiss to be on the day of her marriage to cause him to back off. Even though he was a lot needy and demanding than Takashi she managed.

She happily skipped home only to enter and find that her mother crying and shouting at her father. Her mother wailed how he broke her trust and slept with multiple women. Her mom was a strong women and to see her cry caused Rei's heart to ache.

Her parents got divorced and separated. His mother resigned from her job and joined the a flower shop and never gave any man time of his day. While his father got remarried only few days later and even then he slept around with different women. Rei loved both her father a lot but begin to dislike his unfaithful nature and vowed never to be like him in that aspect. But deep down she knew she was similar. She managed to repress it buy when Takashi came back her guilt began resurfacing. She tried to turn it into anger but she was failing. She wanted to confront him to get rid of this annoyance in her chest.

Rei couldn't her tears and ran away and out of the class. Takashi just huffed in annoyance and sat in his place. At the same time Kurenai entered the room with a confused look on her face.

'Why is Miyamoto-san crying?'

She walked in and her eyes landed on the downed form of Hisashi.

'Why is Igo-san on the floor?'

She looked around and her eyes met Takashi's who just huffed and looked away. Kurenai sighed and massaged her temples.

'Somehow I just know the cause of this is the Taganebashi's monster'

"Igo-san pick yourself up and return to your place" Kurenai said getting her book and turning towards the board.

"Sensei, that Kumoru attacke-"

"Igo-san pick yourself up and . " Kurenai said once more only this time there was more pressure in her words. Hisashi sighed helplessly and returned to his place. In his anger he provoked the Lord and heir of Two clan and a grand gang and managed to make a fool out of himself. And even great his girlfriend was missing.

Hisashi's eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had just said. The words he said basically made Rei sound like a whore. He realised how-

'I epically fucked up!'

-yeah. The same thing.

**Timeskip**:

Takashi went to the rooftop and meet up with Saya who greeted him with a hug. He had texted her last night that they will be joined by Kyouki and even though Saya wasn't excited about another female joining them she wasn't against it either.

'I'm a great friend after all!'

...Yeah right.

A few minutes later Kyouki came up and Takashi smiled warmly because she had taken his advice seriously. Kyouki stood there with a more fitting uniform that emphasised her curves, she wore contact lenses, lip gloss and had styled her hair in a loose low ponytail falling over her right shoulder. She had also clipped a few stray bangs exposing her heart shaped face.

"Mmhmm Kyouki-chan... You really look very pretty" Takashi compliment the girl who blushed but smiled.

"It's all because of you and your helpful advice Takashi-kun"

"Haha, I'm glad you took it"

Takashi officially introduced both the girls to each other and then they began talking about stuff which some how led Saya to ask Takashi about his deal with Japanese mafia.

"Both my parents were the heirs of their respected clan. During a deal in past between the two clan my parents met eachother. Dad was the representative of Kumoru Clan and he fell in love with the princess of Taganebashi clan. Kumoru Clan was a small gang at that time so there were many problems. When dad became the patriarch of my clan he went and fought for my mothers hand and he won. They got married and when they had me they decided to raise me away from the violence so they cut ties from their families and came here. After their death Aunt Mikoto who was the patriarch of Taganebashi took ne under her wings and traied me. I took over the clan 6 months ago and now I'm the heir of the Rioting Black Dragon Group." Takashi explained.

Saya and Kyouki looked on with amazement and administration. Saya herself was from a similar family. Her mother took over the family business after the premature death of her father and while her mother wasn't a gang leader or something like that she was an excellent politician and had deep connections few major clan.

'I'll have to ask mama about this later'

The trio of friends talked and joker around and they were really enjoying their time if the big grins on their faces were anything to go by.

"-and coincidentally he was in the same room as me. I just gave him a smirk and he ran away screaming 'Mercy On Me', 'Mercy On Me'" Takashi said with a smug smirk on his face as he finished narrating a hilarious incident that happened during a deal with a rival gang.

"Pfft!"

"Hahahaha!"

Both the girls laugher and giggled harmoniously at the joke. Saya wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at Takashi with amusement.

"Hehe, you just had to scare away the poor guy, don't you?" She asked with mirth. Takashi displayed a mock hurt look

"It's not my fault that bastard was pretty much asking me to mess him up" Takashi retorted "I was feeling merciful that day so I just chased him otherwise I would have kick his asd seven days to San Francisco"

Saya rolled her eyes while Kyouki just giggled merrily. Saya turned serious as she remembered something.

"Takashi I didn't see the bastard who harassed Kyouki-chan here. Even that shit-head Shido is missing. Did something happen? Did you do something?" Saya asked seriously along with Kyouki and her doubt was confirmed when Takashi nodded. "What did you do?"

Takashi looked around a bit and made a 'come closer' sign and both the girl did.

"What I did...

...

...

...

...

... Is a secret" [-_-]

On cue both the girl comically face planted while Takashi chuckled to himself before walking towards the exit. Bell had rang and he had to go for his next class.

Saya groaned as she picked herself up. She pouted to herself with Kyouki. Takashi was mean just this was.

"I really hate you" She muttered under her breath.

"Nah. You love me and you know it" Takashi said turning his back and smirked knowing at Saya which caused the girl to blush up a storm as she started spouting nonsense.

"W-who would love an idiot like you!" Saya screamed in embarrassment as she automatically switch to 'Tsundere-Mode'

"Whatever you saw princess. I'll see guys later" Takashi waved without turning.

Saya just pouted grumbling about 'Stupid-handsome-hunk' or something like that mean while Kyouki looked at Saya with and unreadable expression.

"So you love Takashi-kun too, huh?"

"Eh!?"

**Timeskip**

Six period just ended and Takashi was out on his way to library because he had free time in his schedule. As she walked by an old class room he heard the door open. He turned his head to look behind but was startled as he was suddenly pulled into the old class room.

Takashi looked down in hidden amusement as he found himself against a wall with his kidnapper placing their hands beside his frame. Trapping him between their clutches.

"How can I help you today, Miku-san?" Takashi asked.

Yes. His kidnapper was none other than Yuki Miku. One of the most sexiest girl in their school. The woman in question flashed Takashi a seductive smile as she pressed her heavy-soft chest against Takashi's muscular abdomen.

"I know a few ways you can help me with Takashi-sama" Yuki purred in delight as she felt up the muscular form of the handsome hunk before her.

"Then please do me tell me" Takashi said allowing Yuki to have her fun caressing his body.

"Why not" Yuki said as she dramatically stepper back and flashed Takashi a sultry look as she opened up a few buttons of her top exposing her creamy flesh and a red lacy bra. "I want you Takashi to have sex with me"

Takashi just blinked.

"Ok."

Yuki blinked in surprise. It was this easy. She thought that she'd have to do a lot to get into his pants but it was this easy.

'Hump! All men are the same after all. Bloody horn dogs'

"But are you sure?" Takashi asked. Yuki flattered under the intensity of Takashi's eyes. It was like he was looking into her soul. "Do you really want to do this?"

Yuki bit her lips but she glared at Takashi.

"Yes!" She snapped.

"Alright" Takashi said unaffected and proceeded to ask "But can you please tell me why?"

Yuki remembered something and her glare intensified.

"Because I am horny and I need some cash" She snapped again and then grabbed Takashi's crotch in her hands and started caressing it. "So are we doing it or not. Don't waste my time if you don't want to. I'm sure there are others who'll be more than eager"

Takashi stared at Yuki for a while and then he sighed.

"Of course. I'll be insane to turn down a horny slut in need" Takashi said causing Yuki to flinch. Takashi suddenly grabbed Yuki and then switched their position, pinning Yuki against the wall her hands over her head. He began to lick and suckle on her neck roughly. Yuki squirmed uncomfortably as tears welled up in her eyes but she bit her lips.

'I have to endure this!'

Takashi reached up and roughly tugged on Yuki's shirt popping few more buttons. He reached and stared caressing her stomach aggressively as he continued to suckle on her neck more roughly. "A slut like you needs to be treated like one, right?"

Tears fell from her eyes as she felt Takashi left her skirt and tug on panty.

'I a slut! I'm a dirty whore!'

Just when she expected extreme pain she heard Takashi whisper in her ear. "Let me ask you again..."

_**"Do you really want do this?"**_

Yuki began to sob as tears fell from her like a waterfall.

"NO! I don't this! I'm not a slut!" Yuki wailed as her body shook uncontrollably. Takashi sighed and he stepped back.

Yuki lost her strength and fell on her butt. She pulled her knees close and hugged herself as she continued to cry.

She felt cold.

She felt empty.

She felt lifeless.

She stiffened as she felt something around her. She shakily looked up as and her eyes widened in shock. Takashi had removed his jacket and placed around her shoulder.

'Why?'

Takashi settled himself down besides Yuki and pulled out a cigarette out of his shirt pocket and place it between his lips. He fished out a lighter and lit it before putting it away. He took a drag and closed his eyes.

Yuki watched the enigmatic male besides her. She didn't know what to make out of his actions.

'Was he testing me?'

She snapped out of her trance when Takashi nudged her lightly. She saw his hand extended holding the cigarette for her.

'How does he kno-'

"Take a drag. It'll calm your nerves. But you know it right?" Takashi said as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Yuki said nothing but accepted the cigarette and took a drag as she leaned back closing her eyes.

They both sat there taking turns sipping the cancer stick.

"I know you didn't want to do what you wanted me to do" Takashi stared suddenly startling Yuki. Her eyes widened in shock.

"You kne-"

"Of course I did. Sure you acting was good and you played the part of Highschool slut very well." Takashi said and Yuki flinched at his words. "You could have fooled anyone... But can't fool me. Your hands were shaking and I couldn smell the fear and nervousness from you. I knew this was your first time, or at least first time attempting what you were."

Yuki just looked with wide eyes. She snapped and the glared at Takashi with rage.

"Then why hell did you do that to me!?" Yuki screamed. "Why did you call me such names!?"

Takashi just looked at her unaffected. He took another drag and leaned back.

"I had to" He said. Yuki looked baffled and was about to speak but Takashi, one step ahead cut her off. " I had to let you know what you were getting yourself into. I had to let you know what would have happened if it were any other guy in my place. Do you think that you could have handled yourself just fine once you stepped into the shady part of our world? I had to let you know what you might have lost. I was trying to help you"

Yuki stared at Takashi in shock. He was trying to help her.

"You felt the cold and the emptiness didn't you. You would have felt that for the rest of your life. You would have lost a piece if yourself if you did it when you don't want to." Takashi said and then turned Yuki with a gentle smile. "And I in my right conscience can't allow a pretty girl like you and a friend of mine to lose a piece of herself"

Yuki's eyes widened and tears welled up in her eyes. Takashi flicked away the cigarette and pulled out mint candy to cover the smell he handed Yuki one too. He then pulled out his wallet and removed his debit card. He put the card away and took Yuki's hands in his and proceeded to place his still heavy wallet in Yuki's hands.

"I know you aren't a horny prostitute but I do know that you are in need help." Takashi smiled as he stood up. Yuki shell-shocked stared at the wallet and then at Takashi. "I hope there is enough money to help you fend off your problems and if it isn't enough then just tell me. I'll help you. Money is not a problem for you now is it? If you have any problems and think you can trust me enough to tell me about it then do tell... I'll hear you out anytime, ok? See ya"

Takashi turned to leave but found his restricted as he felt Yuki press herself against his back and wrap her hands around him. Yuki chocked on sobs as she crier against Takashi back. Takashi gently freed himself and turned around. His eyes softened at the teary face of the girl. He wrapped his hands around her and kissed her forehead.

"Let it out..."

"Waaaaah!"

Yuki broke down against him and tightly hugged him tightly as she let all her pain and frustration out. Takashi rubbed her back soothingly. Saya opened up and told Takashi what caused her to take this step.

Saya's mother has lungs cancer and if she isn't treated then it'll get worse and she will die. She told him that her father is a drunkard who spends away her mothers savings gambling and drinking. And he has tried to force himself onto Yuki multiple times. He has threatened Yuki that if she doesn't get him 20,000 yen for him to pay off his debts then he will sell Yuki and her mother to brothel.

"Heh? You are scared of such a wimp? All you had to do was ask nicely then there wouldn't have been any need for this drama." Takashi teased Yuki who pouted in return.

"Hump? A suffering of a pretty girl like me is drama for you?" Yuki pouted cutely while Takashi just chuckled in return causing Yuki to pinch him lightly. "You big bully"

Takashi chuckled and hugged Yuki who returned it.

"You know what you don't even have to ask me. I'm going to help you" Takashi said and the leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear. "But in return I want you to keep your body and your heart reserved only for me."

Yuki turned bright red but said nothing

"Do you understand? Yuki-_chan_?"

Yuki looked into Takashi's eyes and nodded meekly.

"That's good. Come on let me get you to infirmary." Takashi said as Yuki looked at him confusion. "What? You want to walk around in this state? Didn't I say that you belong to me and no one else?"

Yuki blushed and nodded. Takashi just rubbed her head and helped her to the infirmary. He said that he'll pick her after the school ended.

Timeskip

It has been a month since the incident with Yuki and much has happened. Takashi helped out Yuki firstly. He went to Yuki's home on the same day and he was on right time to because Yuki's so called father had called in a few people no doubt he was planning on making his sick wife sleep with them and get easy cash

Takashi easy got rid of them he called in a favour from Tsunade and got Yuki's mom admitted in the hospital that the Senju owned. Yuki the next day confessed to Takashi infront of the whole class. Takashi just smiler and told her hell tell her later. After class he meet up Yuki plus Saya and Kyouki that as the Lord of two clans and the heir of the largest group it was likely that he will have to engage with multiple partner and marry them. Yuki had no problems and said that she had always been interested in threesomes, foursomes and moresomes. Takashi could only brace himself for what was to come next.

Saya and Kyouki confessed later the same day with Naruko leaving many hints too. So Takashi decided to take it slow with everyone them and were now very close to each other. The biggest development was with Rei. Rei apologized to Takashi in front of the whole school and begged him to forgive her. Takashi didn't want to humiliate the girl in front of the whole school so he accepted her apology. They talk and greet eachother and are on the level of good friends but it was a fact known to all that Rei desired Takashi and was jealous of the girls that were so close to him. Rei broke up with Hisashi it was not because she liked Takashi now, she broke up because Hisashi had been quick on his feet to push the blame onto her when his public image was in danger and hadn't considered what impact his words would have on her.

Hisashi came seeking revenge and wanted Takashi to fight with honour. Takashi did and easily defeated him. What was a wet behind the ears karate-black-belt fighter to Takashi who has been trained by his slave driver aunt, equally insane Master Jiraiya and has been in many life n' death battles.

He also met Saeko Busujima at the cemetery when he went to visit his parents. His senior was there to visit her mother who had passed away when she way young. They both connected rather nicely as both knew the pain of losing someone dear to them, Takashi knowing more. Saeko felt attracted to her junior and the fact he could wield a sword easily was also a bonus.

He also became fast friends with the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa and got to know the Mizukawa sisters a bit better. The last few days had been rather interesting for our protagonist and things are just about get more interesting.

**Linebreak**

Takashi was on the outer stairs that let to the rooftop. He had his headphone on and was chewing on a bubble gum. He wanted to smoke but Saya and Kyouki had managed to get him to empty his stash of cigarette with their damn 'Puppy Eyes No Jutsu'.

'Why can't I smoke? Cancer? What the hell is that? I'm fucking immune to cancer' Takashi groaned in his head. He was immune to diseases of all sorts because if certain condition but his half-girlfriends aren't aware of it. 'Of course they aren't aware. Who's gonna believe if I say Chakra makes you invincible to all sorts of diseases. They are gonna be like: What the fuck is chakra?'

Takashi groaned once more as he out away his earphones and spitted out the chewing gum which landed straight into the dustbin. Takashi turned when he heard footstep and braced him self as he caught Saya who threw herself at Takashi and locked her legs around Takashi as he held her up by her soft rear.

"Ara ara, aren't you naughty Shi-kun?" Saya asked seductively at Takashi who kissed her on lips and kneaded her butt.

"I should be the one asking you that question Saya-chan. You sure have grown naughty skipping classed to meet up with you boyfriend to laze around. What happened to the studious and tsundere Saya Takagi I used to know?" Takashi teased back.

"Meh, I'm me Shi-kun it's just that I've changed." Saya retorted.

"Yeah, yeah. You sure have." Takashi smiled.

Before anything could happen the both heard a voice that was sounded like a throaty moan. The then heard commotion of teachers who rushed towards the gate. Takashi set Saya down and narrowed his eyes.

That moan sounded painfully familiar to him. Before anything could happen the man outside the get bit down on the teacher inside. Realisation flashed in Takashi's eyes as they turned cold.

"Why the fuck is _that_ shit here on the other side of the world?" Takashi asked/cursed to himself. Saya started freaking out when the man bit on the teacher. Takashi scanned the teacher and found a familiar face in the group of school staff.

"SHIT! Dana-chan! I have to save her" Takashi cursed to himself and then turned to Saya. "Saya go gather as many friends as you can tell them to gather on the rooftop and fortify the exit of the rooftop!"

"Shi-kun whats happening?! Tell me-"

"Dammit Saya-chan! Just do as I say! The city is in danger! the school is in danger! We are in danger! I promise I'll make it up to you and other but you go NOW!" Takashi bellowed.

Saya stared for a few minutes before she sighed and turn to leave.

"Alright! You better make it up to us! And yeah you better turn up alive or I'll kill you myself!"

"Geez. I love you too..." Takashi chucked dryly before he looked on ahead with a hard look.

He touched the left side of his neck with his right in index and middle finger and a red 'x' mark appeared. And then with a puff of smoke an elegant, black-bladed katana appeared in his hand. He flicked his left hand and a black kunai appeared which he held in a reverse grip.

"I can't believe this is happening. And so soon." Takashi said as Army helicopter flew over. Takashi's eyes turned more cold if it was possible.

"Time to kick some Zombie Ass!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Phew finally finished guys. This is the biggest chapter I've written so far with 5000+ words. Thank you very much guys for all the support and the encouragement, really means a lot.**

**Guys! It's finally happening! The Z-Apocalypse! It's finally happening!**

**In next chapter, will finally get started with canon story arc. So guys you have any suggestion please drop it in the review. **

**I hope you like the chapter because I really worked hard on it. And I will appreciate it if you guys appreciate the chapter too!**

**Anyways I'll post the next chapter soon in this month. So guys you better stay tuned!**

**And just so you know there has been a slight change in plan and I'm going to be working on a Highschool DxD project instead of HP project. This is actually a challenge I got from a dear friend of mine. I'm going to post this story soon and will be working in it side by side with the HOTD project.**

**Anyways thanks a lot guys for all the love and support.**

**Stay tuned and see you soon~**

**Sayonara~**

**CSN out~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo Guys CSN here~**

**Thankyou guys for all the support. I'm glad that the are this many positive reviews and DMs! I love you guys! And the story has crossed 10,000 reads! So cheers to us and our story!**

**Wohoo :-D!**

**I'm really happy! So because of this I'm posting another chapter this soon! Marking the last chapter the Z-Day has started. **

**So without any further ado lets begin!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hello" Person Talking

'Nova' Person Thinking

"Mysterious" Important Element

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Highschool Of The Dead: A Different Story

Chapter 7: Rise Of The Dead

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Last Chapter:**

_"Why the fuck is that shit here on the other side of the world?" Takashi asked/cursed to himself._

_"Dammit Saya-chan! Just do as I say! The city is in danger! the school is in danger! We are in danger! I promise I'll make it up to you and other but you go NOW!" Takashi bellowed._

_"I can't believe this is happening. And so soon." Takashi said as Army helicopter flew over. Takashi's eyes turned more cold if it was possible._

_"Time to kick some Zombie Ass!"_

**Now:**

"Time to kick some Zombie Ass!"

Takashi took a step or two back and rushed ahead. Using the railing as springboard jumped. If anybody had seen what Takashi did just now they would have screamed 'INSANE', because he had just jumped from a height that should kill any normal person or at least mortally injure them.

But Alas! Takashi wasn't normal. Takashi steadily landed on the ground and rolled before rushing towards the gates. By the time he reached the gates 8 of the 10 staff were already 'zombiefied'.

Dana had never been so scared in her life. She didn't know what happened. She was at the reception when she saw the group of teacher heading outside with grim looks plastered on their faces. She got curious and followed came to know that the teacher, who had tried to rape a first year student from last year was at the gates and they were going to chase him away.

She saw and immediately knew something was wrong. He had patches of hair missing and his face was abnormally pale. He also seemed to be acting stupid. He was walking forward groaning and moaning and knocking his head into the gates over and over again.

She knew something was wrong and the next moment Senior Teacher Kogashi extended his to grab the man's collar and to her hand the man bit Kogashi's hand and ripped out a chunk of his hand. Kogashi wailed in pain and rolled on the ground in agony. Dana watched as the man started to turn pale just like the man outside the gate.

Dana's eyes widened in realization. It was just like the Zombie movie she watched a while ago. Hayashi Kyoko, a beautiful teacher with reddish-brown hair and a voluptuous figure stepped ahead but Dana grabbed her hand pulled her back and hissed at her to be cautious and the older woman blushed in embarrassment but nodded before she could warn the other teacher the foolish physics teacher who tried to help Kogashi was brutally bitten on the neck. Both woman watcher in horror and Dana could only swallow. She was right! There are turning into Zombies! Is this some sick joke?!

Dana and Kyoko took steps back and when they stared to run everyone except them were bitten. Both sprinted but the broke her hills and fell down spraining her ankle! Dana tried to help Kyoko ignoring the woman's plea to leave her and run. Kyoko wasn't able to stand up. Dana hugged the woman who was sobbing now and soothed her. She closed her eyes excepting her fate. But she wished that she could have live longer.

'...At least longer to experience what love is like...'

Ask and you shall be granted my child.

Dana held a slashing sound followed by a thud. She opened her eyes only for them to widen at the sight infront of her. Standing infront of her was the Heartthrob of Fujimi Highschool, Takashi Kumoru. A body of zombie laid at his feet with the head near her which she kicked away in disgust! Back to the situation at hand! What is Takashi doing over here?! Didn't he realize how dangerous this is!? And is that-

"Is that a fucking sword!?" Dana and Kyoko cried out in shock. How did a highschool student get his hands on such dangerous weapon?!

Takashi turned back with a lock of surprised/confused look.

"Did you two just swear?"

"Eep!"

Both women blushed realising they had spoken out loud. Takashi looked at the embarrassed women with curious gaze while the women looked at the floor. Meanwhile the zombies looked at each other in confusion.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Takashi coughed into his hand to break the awkwardness.

"*Ahem* Anyways..." Takashi turned to zombies as he smirked at them. "Turned into zombies few minutes ago and you are already bullying pretty women?"

Dana and Kyoko just blushed at the compliment while the zombies just moaned gloomily. Takashi twirled the sword and the held it in a firm grip and pointed his kunai at them.

"Why don't I teach you some manners!" Takashi rushed at them ignoring the shout of protest of the two women.

Takashi slashed the first freak's neck separating it from the body. He slid under one's leg while burring the kunai into the back of the knee and dragging it towards the hip, severing the leg. He spun on his leg and kicked another's stomach making it buckle from the force before cutting of his head with the kunai. A freak tried to grab him from behind much to the horror of the two woman before it turned into shock when Takashi disappeared and reappeared behind him with a black lightning cackling around his right hand which he buried into the freaks back and brutally pulled out his spine.

Dana's and Kyoko's face turned green from the brutality. They couldn't understand how a highschool student be so brutal. Then it struck them and they deadpanned of at themselves.

'He is Takashi-kun after all'

What the-?! How does that make any sense?!

"You should know better than anyone Nova-sama that there is no need for sense and logic when it comes Takashi-kun here..."

...

*Sigh* Whatever.

Dana and Kyoko watched in amazement and admiration as Takashi made a short deal out of the zombies.

"That'll show you not to bully women..." Takashi said piling the zombies and dusting his hands. Dana and Kyoko open their mouths to say something only to stop and sweatdropped as they saw Takashi pull out his phone and take a selfie while stepping on the head of one freak in the pile.

"Hmm... This one is goo-" Noticing the looks that he was getting from the two women Takashi twitched. "What? I didn't get the opportunity last time!"

Dana only shook her head in exasperation in helplessness before her eyes widened.

"W-What do you mea-"

She couldn't finish her question as the school intercom turns on.

**"*Screech* Students are urged to evaluate! Violence has occurred on the campus!"** The panic voice an adult man echoed through the campus causing the three's eyes to widen. **"I Repeat! Violence has occurred on the campus! Students are urged to evalu-Argh! Aaaaah! Nonono! No for the sake of go-NoooooOOOO-! *Screech*" **

Dana and Kyoko gulped in fear clearly indicated by the sheen of frightened-sweat visible on their forehead and neck. Dana who had stood up at some point fell back on her butt as her knees gave up.

Takashi just tuned out both frightened women out and closed his eyes. Takashi gritted his teeth and his eyes snapped open glowing red for a small moment before turning back to normal.

'The undead bastards got into school building from the back gates! Those gates are hardly guarded!' Takashi glared at the ground before he took a deep breath and tried to figure out what to do. 'Half of the school is infected by now. Gladly Saya managed to convince other to go with her and are on the rooftop now. Saya-chan, Kyouki-chan, Yuki-chan, Miyamoto-san, Ichijou-san, Niki-san, Yurikawa-sensei and her niece. What was her name again? Ah right, it was Ayame Ichiraku-san. Alright... My priority should be getting these ladies here to safety but first I should head towards the locker to get some... Stuff... Alright then it's decided towards the lockers first!'

Takashi turned towards the shaken women and cleared his throat.

"Come ladies we need to move. The world has turned upside down and I need you both to understand what's happening. The school is no longer safe and so isn't any other part in the whole city. We are in danger because a good chunk of the school and the city has turned into freaks like these(pointing at the dead undead). You may have already noticed that if they bite you then you are doomed. It's just like the movies... Game over. No I want you make a decision are you both gonna sit there in this miserable state and wait for your demise..." Takashi said as he pointed at their states causing them to flinch. "...or you are going to stay strong and survive. The choice is yours. If you decide to take the first one I'll just leave you to your fates (flinch)... But if you take the second one, I promise I'll do anything I can to make sure that you are safe and sound but the condition is that you should be able to carry the weight of what is to come next. So, make your decision and please do it fast..."

Dana and Kyoko looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

"Will stay strong by your side Takashi-kun. But Hayashi-san here has sprained her ankle how are you going to help her mov-"

"It's not a problem Takashi cut her before walking up to the injured women and crouched to get a good look at her injury but he got a good look at the choice of undergarments of the mature lady because of way she sat but Takashi just tilted his head slightly to avoid looking anymore. He is not a pervert. 'Though red kinda turns me on ya know...'

The hell! You are not helping Takashi!

'Did I say I want to?'

...

'See-'

Anyways. Back onto the story.

'How rude-'

Takashi gently removed the lady's heels and rubbed at the ankle to get a good feel of it which caused the woman to blush deeply despite herself. 'Nothing too major but a mild sprain. But it will take a day or two minimum for it to heal through normal means. *Sigh* It's not like I have to hide my abilities anymore.'

Takashi withdrew his hands a bit and placed both of them over the injury and much to Dana's and Kyoko's shock Takashi's hands started to glow with warm green light and Kyoko's shock only grew when she felt her pain and discomfort fading. A moment later the glow died down and Takashi stood up helping Kyoko up as he did so.

"All done. There's no pain now, is there?" Takashi dusted his hands and before they could speak he spoke up. "I know that you have questions for me but I promise that I'll answer them when the time comes. Sadly the time isn't coming today or anytime soon. So all I can ask you to do is to place your trust in me. Can you do that? (... ... Nod) Good. Now lets go. And yeah Hayashi-sensei... Please refrain from wearing high heels from now on unless you want me to aid you again. You too Dana-chan..."

Both the women Blushed before the removed their heels and followed Takashi.

Timeskip

Takashi ducked to avoid getting smooched by a Zombie before the said freak was impaled in the head by a javelin which was in the hands of Dana. Dana found in the store room near the reception. Kyoko pulled her hands back and basher the frying pan she wielded into the head of an unfortunate freak. The pan of doom was in the storeroom too.

"Alright all clear. You two can rest now." Takashi said as he flicked the blood of his katana as he walked over the corpses of undead towards the lockers to open it. The two nodded and leaned on the wall to take deep breaths and calm their nerves.

Takashi opened his locker first and emptied the contents on the floor.

'Hmm... Now what do we have here?... Five energy biscuits, some high energy snacks, my standard roll of medical tape, money? Useless... Books? Useless... Bubble gums... Ok... Alright that's it with mine...'

"Here Dana-chan, Hayashi-sensei, tie these around your arms..." Takashi said to the two as he passed the tape roll. Dana nodded and accepted. Takashi pulled out a kunai and stabbed in the keyhole of another locker startling the two.

"What are you doing Takashi-kun?" Kyoko asked Takashi.

"The resources that we have now aren't enough... So I'm looking into other lockers to gather as much as resources we can." Takashi broke the lock by twisting the kunai and the door opened before walked towards other locker. "If are done Dana-chan, Hayashi-sensei then start please start categorising the things eatable, drinkables, medicines, clothes, like that... I'll do the job of opening these lockers".

"Alright!"

A while later Dana and Kyoko sat besides each other. They had just finished categorising things.

"Alright now we have food and water which should last for 3-4 days if but it depends on how large our group will get... Alright time to pack up... " Takashi pulled up the sleeves of this left hand and traced two fingers on the forearm and to the ladies amusement black patters appeared before the was a puff of white smoke and a *poof* sound. As the smoke cleared on the ground laid four scrolls.

The ladies blinked and looked at Takashi who waved his hands saying later and they stayed silent. Takashi sat on the ground and opened a scroll and put all the eatables on the length of scroll before he raised his hands and begin making handseals and when he finished there was another puff of smoke and as it cleared the eatables were gone and the kanji on the scroll glowed.

"Alright here we go the eatables are stored away safely now onto..." Takashi turned only to sweatdrop as he saw the two adult women looking at him with kid expressions. You know with mouth open, eyes wide with stars with them and hands near the chest clenched? Yeah the same one...

Takashi shook his head and got onto work with other three.

"With that done lets move... We need to meet up with others on the rooftop... Quick Hayashi-sensei grab the sports bag and put the scrolls in them and wear it. I'll walk ahead and clear path and as I do so you stay between while Dana-chan takes care if any freaks attacks from the rear. Alright?... Good! Lets go!"

Takashi twirled the kunai and caught it in a reverse grip. Takashi walks ahead and kicks the doors and on the cue all the freaks turn their head towards them. Takashi flicked his hand and the kunai flew out impaling through the head of several freaks before it lodged into the wall on the other side. Takashi clenched his hands and analyzed the site before he found something at the corner of his eyes before he smirked and the katana puffed out.

"While katana is all graceful and all I believe I'll beat you up with brute strength plus using a katana in a cramped up area will have me at a disadvantage." Takashi said as raised his hands and banged it into the glass box and pulled out a black-red crow bar. He pulled out the remaining tape and wrapped it around the crowbar to get a better grip. Finished he raised it up and put it on his neck.

"Here I come suckers!" Takashi ran towards them, gripping the crowbar with both his hands and pulled back, closing distance towards the first freak and swung hard onto the him. The force caused the head of the undead to explode and the now headless-body was launched backwards knocking into four other freak. Takashi spun on his heel and swung bashing another one before he kicked on in stomach and pulled the hook around his neck and with a show on unnatural strength he swung around the body, knocking other freaks away.

He spun on his heel and kept swinging like a tornado, he kept this up for a while until no freaks were standing. He came to a stop and banged the body on the ground ripped the head off, twirling the crowbar, flicking off the blood.

"With that out of the way. Let's march forward!" Takashi said walking forward ignoring the owlish expression on the faces of his two companions. Dana and Kyoko shook themselves out of their stupor and walked hurriedly.

In the middle of their climb on the stair Takashi's ears perked up as he heard a faint scream.

'Saya-chan!' Takashi recognised in alert. Takashi concentrated and gritted his teeth. Saya and the rest were down near the nurse's office and were surrounded. Takashi sighed in relief when he sensed Saeko fending of freaks with Rei, Kyoki, and Ayame doing the same. 'They will be overwhelmed at this rate!'

"Dana-chan! Hayashi-sensei! We have to hurry!" Takashi said and began running. The two were startled but ran behind Takashi.

Few moments later Takashi and Co. were in the hallway where Saya and the group were in peril. Takashi pulled the crowbar back and his eyes glowed red in rage.

"Haaaaaaaa!" Takashi gave a cry and bashed the freak near Rei, startling the girl but he didn't stop as he bashed another and then spartan kicked on in the chest impaling him on the large nail on the wall. He flipped over three freaks and flicked his hand as a kunai went through their heads and lodged inti the ground. Midair he twisted his body and swung down and hard the sharp point of the curved hook buried deep into the head of the freak that was trying to give his Saya the smooch of death or undeath or whatever. Takashi grabbed the freak by the back of collar and with a mighty grunt threw him back on the otherside of the hallway knocking away other freaks in the process. Takashi grunted before he flicked the blood and flesh of the crowbar.

"You are late Takashi-kun..." Called out a soft but firm voice. Takashi smirked as he turned towards the woman.

"Am I now Sae-chan?" Takashi asked teasing causing Saeko to blushed lightly at the affectionate term. Saeko was about to say something to Takashi but was rudely interrupted as Takashi was knocked onto ground with a shaken Saya on him. Saya sobbed as held onto Takashi.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have listened to you! I was so sacred! I was so scared that something would happen to you! I'm sorry! I put everyone in danger because I couldn't stay strong! I'm sorry! Pleas-" Saya was interrupted when Takashi kissed her. Saya's eyes widened before they soften. Saya closed her eyes and returned the kiss. The rest of ladies except Yuki and Kyouki looked on with various degrees of jealousy and desire.

Takashi pulled back and looked into Saya's eyes and smiled softly. "I should have known better than to make you worry princess. Don't worry too much. All is good as no one is hurt."

Saya blushed under the loving gaze of her lover and leaned in for another kiss but froze when she heard a cough.

"*cough* It's good to see you being all lovey-dovey but I think we should deal with this crappy situation at the hand first" Rei said as she glared at Saya in jealousy. 'Damn! I wanted that first!'

"Eep!"

Saya got of Takashi and put her red face in her hands trying to hide it. God! She felt like a fool now.

Takashi just chuckled as he got up and dusted. The turned towards other and said.

"It's good to see that you are all safe. Come on. We have to go and secure a room. You have been fighting for your lives for the first time and it must be taxing. Lets go to the Recreation room. It's not that far plus it has as Air Conditioner, TV and more importantly Shower." The womens heads perked up as soon as shower was mentioned and they seem to gain their energy somewhat. Takashi begin walking ahead with the ladies following behind.

Today was a fucking pain and a hot shower will be very much appreciated.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Phew! Done! Sorry guys if you think the chapter is short but I tried to make it as long as I could without adding much unnecessary things. So the Z-Day has started and the story will get crispy from here on. Beware there will be gory action, use of vulgar language and spicy lemons in future updates. **

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please do comment if you liked it and even if you didn't because it helps me improve either way. Do point out if I have made mistakes in grammar or spellings and pointers about action sequences will be much appreciated because I not sure if I'm good at writing them. **

**And a note guys I may take a few days of because I'm out of ideas on the HOTD fic but it won't be for too long but in the mean time I'll post my Highschool DxD fanfic. **

**And just so you know the story is gonna be an OC centric multi-crossover fanfic. OC is gonna be the twin brother of Isabella Hyoudou (femIssei). Although I've said Isabella Hyoudou the name isn't solidified as of yet and your suggestions for a better or more creative name will be appreciated. **

**Thanks you guys and I love you a lot for all this love and support.**

**Stay tuned and see you soon~**

**Sayonara~**

**CSN out~**


End file.
